Omnitrix Plus Vampire
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: One day Tsukune stumbles across one of the most powerful devices in the universe. How does this change his life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part One

Tsukune was trying to get the darn thing off his wrist as he was wondering how he had gotten in this kind of mess. It had started earlier that night as he had just returned to his room after the summer break when he heard the yelling outside his dorm room, yelling with familiar voices. He had an internal nervous chuckle as he realized it was his female friends likely getting into a fight over his affection. He thought to himself, 'I'm not sure that I want to deal with this kind of trouble so soon after getting back. Much as I would love to see the girls, I think it might be a good idea to go for a walk by myself for a while. Yet how to get pass a super-vampire, succubus, witch-in-training and stalker snow-woman?'

Moving as silently as he could, he looked out his door at the conflict between Kurumu the succubus and Mizore the yuki onna, with the former being held back by the vampire Moka and the latter by Yukari the pre-teen witch. As he waited for their attention to be distracted he quickly slipped through the door and moved with haste and silence as much as he could to the school grounds. He made it to an out of the way spot in the woods to a place where he could watch the stars from a tall tree.

Hours had gone by as he stared at the celestial bodies and he didn't mean his female friends. Lost in his thoughts of being the only human to go to a yokai school, thoughts of being in a love polygon with some of the sexy women in the entire school, and thoughts of how he was going to keep things from going wrong. He noticed a shooting star flying closer and closer... before making the connection it was way too big to just be going by. He came to the understanding, 'A meteor is going to be landing on the school grounds. This is so cool, I got to go to the crash sight. I can report the story for the newspaper club, and maybe they might even let me keep the rock. Or at least name it after me.'

Which was when Tsukune followed the where the star had been heading and found the gorge in the ground where the strike at landed. Following disturbed earth and uprooted trees to a crater in the landscape, where there was an object on top of blackened dirt. It was not the rock he had been expecting, or even a chunk of blackened space metal. It was instead a blue-silver metallic ball which looked like a rolled up armadillo. Jumping into the hole, he moved to the strange object so he could take a better look at it.

Getting close enough to it, he only just brushed his fingers across the surprisingly cold surface before it began to open. Once the metal panels divided in two, a strange watch could be seen inside the shell. A watch which seem to jump at him even as the band opened up, before landing on his right wrist and sealing tight against his skin. There was a tingle where flesh touched what he thought was metal, but this was not the thought on his mind. No, that thoughts was...

'What is this thing and how do you get it off?'

Which brought this all back to the beginning where Tsukune was trying to get it off by fiddling with it. Only for the face plate to rise up and change with an image of a figure being shown as a hologram above the face. All of them of some kind of monster from what the human boy could tell, which seemed to switch when he turned the face around. From what he could tell, there were ten of them. Not knowing what to do, he pressed the faceplate back into it's original place. A flash of light was Tsukune's only warning of the strange feeling of changing overcoming him as he transformed into into a moth-like humanoid.

The humanoid was a mix of pale blue armoured like appearance with black skin linking them. His face had no nose, his mouth was full of surprisingly teeth and his eyes were slanted orbs of lime green like the watch had been. On his chest was the watch's face with a mix of green and black, his hands only had three fingers and a thumb while his feet had two toes facing forward and one backwards. On his head were feathering like antenna which did resemble bunny ears. On his back were a wings with looked like they split into four defined segments due to the narrowing of the wings in the middle with the upper parts looking larger then the lower portion.

'Okay, somehow I have turned into some kind of monster. Which is ironic as I am pretty sure that I was born human and all of my relatives have been human, and I am now going to a yokai school where everyone but me were supernatural creatures. Now I know I am going to get into trouble for revealing my 'true' form, which could get me detention at least or expelled in the worse case.' True to the thoughts of the transformed teen he heard something marching through the woods. He was overcome with the urge to get out of there he started to fly up and fade from sight.

It was as the noises come closer he started to relax a little as he recognized the voice of the people who were coming close to him. The first was a frustrated voice of a certain bluenette, "Are you sure that my beloved Tsukune went in this direction? You're not just sending us on a while goose hunt, stalker?"

"I have been following Tsukune-kun for a long time, I have developed my sixth sense with regard to him so I could follow him to the ends of the earth. I can find him and stay hidden from him as well as other with a master's skill, till he's ready for me to give him his first born." repeated the voice of a violet haired female.

"I just hope that he's alright given how the forest looks like around here. I seems there was some kind of fight or something out here. The trees and the earth are all distrubed and torn up. I just hope that nothing happened to Tsukune-kun." this was the voice of the youngest member of his friends.

Soon the quartet had managed to make their way to the crater which held the metal orb which he had found. Mizore had trailed him to this location and was now looking around for him, which is when his invisibility had become apparent to his own mind. As well as the fact he was hovering several feet above ground, shock took form as he become visible again.

The girls could see him and took position to fight him if they had to, likely thinking he was one of the monster students who seemed to attack them once a week or so. He had to convince them he wasn't a threat, so he spoke out to them, "No, wait! It's me, Tsukune. I know it sounds weird but it is me."

"You can be Tsukune, obviously you're trying to pull some kind of joke on us and it's not funny. Now tell us what you did with him and we might take it easy on you." called out Kurumu Kurono, as the succubus seemed to get impatent with him.

"I'm telling you the truth, I am Tsukune! It's just that... " he started as he tried to convince them they were wrong, however it was these words which seemed to set off the girls.

Mizore summoned ice to coat her hands to make claws out of the frozen water, and Kurumu grew her nails out into claws for the battle ahead. Yukari was getting ready to summon something with her magic wand while Moka was getting ready to do some hard hitting against him. Not wanting to get them hurt he tried to think of something which could be used to get them to sit still for the moment and listen to him. Instead the blue haired succubus just up with aid of her bat wings and tried to use her nail claws to strike at him. With reaction of instinct, he blew out a stream of freezing cold vapours which created a pillar of ice between the earth and the flying monster girl's legs as well as her lower torso.

This caused the girls to blink as he come to realize that he had quite a few powers in this form, but it seemed he wasn't done as the young witch Yukari had summoned a large pot above his head which was falling at him. It was another instinct which cause him to use another power and phase so the pot would go right throw him, coating the metal object with a rim of ice.

He turned to the three girls on the ground and wonder if he would ever become human again so he could convince them that he was the some friend who had been with them all of this time. He needed to think of something as quick as possible to get them to listen to him before he hurt any of them by accident or by trying to defend himself.

The three girls broke apart so they could all corner him, at the same time as the succubus tried to crack the ice which surrounded the bottom of her body. The rest of the girls were getting ready to attack him all at once with hopes he wouldn't be able to freeze or phase if he was attack by a number of foes at once. The first to attack was the yuki onna, or snow woman, Mizore. She tried to use her ice claws against him which brought back the intangibility which brought more ice on the claw increasing it's size to a point it caused enlarge beyond the purple hair girls ability to hold it. Her arm crashed down on the ground as she tried to adjust to the weight of the ice.

Yukari was the next to attack with a fireball shot from her magical wand, likely hoping Tsukune shared the same weakness as Mizore against heat and flames. It made sense for a creature of ice to have some fear of the opposing element, yet he managed to phase through the flames as if it wasn't there. The heat also didn't seemed to have effected him in the least even if he could feel the temperture of the flames. The preteen witch keept up the flame spheres against the untouchable yokai lifeform that Tsukune had turned into, until the spell finally ran it's course. The formerly human man turned solid once again as the witch was getting another spell ready.

Moka was the last to attack and was trying to mimic the abilities of her inner self as she raised her leg up for a kick. The sole of her foot was striking at her foe and this time Tsukune was worried as he knew as a vampire she had a weakness to all natural water, only treated or altered water could be touched by her without pain. He had no idea what kind of effect his ice would have on her, especially as it melted back to water. So he didn't phase, he just tried to get out of the way. He almost succeeded...

The kick sent him flying back, but only a few feet instead of the miles the Inner Moka could manage. He was getting worried of what he was going to do as he rose into the sky, when the strange device on his chest turned red and started to make a high pitch beeping as if it was winding down something. The girls froze as they waited for whatever effect attack he was planning, when the red flash of light appeared centred on the moth creature. Where the creature had been, now was a boy in a school uniform. One without the ability to fly...

A four-way call of "Tsukune" was released as the girls tried to save their crush. Kurumu was slashing at the ice holding her with greater speed, while Mizore had just freed her hand from the ice as she melted it. Moka was running towards the falling boy so she could catch him, while Yukari began to chant something. The vampire girl had jumped up to gather him up in her arms, she was about to get him when he stopped falling and started to float again. Soon he drifted to the ground as the little witch stopped her speaking.

Before he could get his footing, he was smothered in a girl mass hug. All of them were asking similar questions, the major one being how he had turned into the moth like creature. He thought of breaking up the hug, but was enjoying this break in the eternal catfight. Till Kurumu complained about Mizore's cold touch after being frozen...

"Girl, can we save the fighting for later? Something weird is happening to me. I came here to look for a meteor and found some kind of freaky watch which turned me into an icey mothman ghost. But from what I saw from the watch, there are at least five or more monsters in the watch. If it turned me into one monster, it could turn me into another monster too. I've tried to get the watch off, but it seems to be superglued to my wrist." commented the lone boy as he tried to gain the aid of his friends.

The girls thought hard for a moment before Moka came up with the answer, "Could Yukari-chan use her magic to divine the nature of the watch? Maybe find out more about it."

The blue haired succubus chimmed in with, "I've been taking magic lessons too, I bet I could get the answers we need!"

"But aren't you falling most of your classes, Miss Bigbreasts?" answered the yuki onna, in an even tone. The nails of the chest gifted girl enlarged into talons again.

Moka tried to get peace back with the obvious, "It might be better if Yukari-cahn does it as she is a witch as well as being the top rank student. Her experience with magic could help find things you might miss, but I'm sure she could use your help with the spells she will cast. It could also help with the grades in your class allowing you more time to hang out Tsukune-kun and the rest of us instead of studying."

This seemed to get the sexual yokai's attention as she smiled at the idea of the time spent with her Destined One. Yukari began to speak while this was happening, "I'll try my best, Moka-can. Kurumu can help me by providing a back up of power and extra focus. Let's begin it now! "

"Kurumu-chan, I need you to focus your mystical energies at me while chanting a basic transitional mantra. Something like 'Power mine, power yours. Sight mine, sight yours' to transfer the energy and focus I will need for the centering on the object in question. I will be holding on to the object while placing the eye of my sixth sense onto it, trying to pull out the images relating to the said object. I have no idea how long this will last or how much information I might be able to get out of the watch before the spell ends. So get ready to begin the chanting, Tsukune-kun can you give me the wrist with the watch." said the brunette witch as she held out her small hands for the older teen male. He placed the arm with the device on it in those hands as the blue haired woman started to repeat the chant while holding on to the smaller woman's shoulders.

An aura of energy was surrounding the two of them which was the shade of midnight blue with star-like white twinkles, which were matched by the eyes of the witch as they were like a night sky. The glow was flowing over them, washing it's way to the watch like object on Tsukune.

Inside the mind of a preteen witch...

Yukari was in a strange world made up of green bubbles on a plan of black, yet it was also at the same time one could see the black through the bubbles. Yet also in the bubbles were the forms of what looked to be yokai, yet as she looked closer to those bubbles she could see something which nearly shocked her out of her spell. She could see images of the same beings on a strange landscape which looked like another world. Yet it doesn't look like any of the yokai worlds she had learned about. Then the information was revealed to her with the power of magic, these were not yokai ! What they were... couldn't be real.

New images came to her as she floated in the centre of another black plane but this time there was a green shape. A green double helix structure, much like the building blocks of all life on earth. Only this helix was spliting apart and reassembling into a different configuration or even different materials. Some were made of fire, some of crystal. Some had more then the double helix, some had only one. Yet as soon as one helix was made in a blast of green light, a red one would appear and force it back into the original form.

Now the shapes disappeared as a face began to float in the void with the witch. It was a strange grey life form with huge eyes with horizontal linar pupils and whiskers like a carp. Sights of the strange being making something in an otherworldly lab, the image showing how small the being was as he shaped something with the same symbol as was on the watch. Feelings of arrogance was strong with this image, but also the desire to help people with their problems. It seemed he was making something to help make the world a better place.

The next image was something she could not prepare for. It was a large being in some kind of red and black skin tight uniform with lime green skin. It had some kind of patches on his cheeks a shade of lighter yellow-green and under it's chine were a number of tentacles making it look like a squid or octopus. Red eyes stared at her as if it was ripping directly into her soul.

It was, however, the emotions linked with the being which was making her scream. Hatred, angry, malice, power lust. A sense of superiority which overshadowed any she could expect from any other life form. It had done bad things, it would do bad things and it was doing bad things. It was after the watch for the power it held and would destory anything in it's way. She didn't know what it those things were, but the feeling coming from this was enough to make her scream her throat raw.

She was still screaming as the horror had caused her snap the spell earlier then she had expected and without a single thought she hug on to Tsukune with a death grip. Tears were flowing through her eyes as she tried to recover enough to tell the others what she had learned of the watch and why the must make sure it never fell into the real monster's hands.

Tsukune tried to soothe her with his touch as he rubbed her back and tried to calm her down enough for her to speak. Moka had reacted with her common compassion by embracing the younger girl as well, placing her in the centre of a group hug. Kurumu was pulling out a tissue from her skirt pocket to dry away the tears on Yukari's face, as Mizore offered a lollipop she had which was the favourite favour of the witch. Despite the rivalry between the four girls, there was also a bond of friendship as well.

Yukari sucked on the sucker as she tried to swallow her cries of fear at the thing she had seen in her vision before she gather her voice. Moka, however, was the first to speak to her. The vampire asked, "Yukari-chan, what was it that had you screaming so hard and loud? What was so bad about what you saw in the vision about the watch?"

The eleven year old took her breath slowly to settle her down before she spoke, "The device on Tsukune-kun's arm is one to allow him to transform into other life forms, but not yokai. From what I saw the beings in the watch are aliens, or at least the D.N.A. of aliens. When he uses the watch his D.N.A. alters to the form of one of the aliens in the watch, one of a thousand at least. I think it was meant as a tool to help people get along. What scared me was an evil alien which is after the watch, no word better explains him more than evil. I don't know much more about him, but if he gets the watch the world... the universe would suffer greatly."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part Two

The room was filled with mechanized humanoids as a huge green tube of fluid stood in the centre of what looked like a high tech ship's bridge. One of the numerous machines walked to the tube which held the remains of a larger humanoid with green skin and red eyes, his mouth covered with what looked like an oxygen mask from a hospital operation room.

The machine seemed to have an indifferent, monotone voice when it spoke, "We have a report on the Omnitrix, it was ejected from the ship in a pod and was suppose to fall on the planet below. However, an unknown anomoly opened up in it's path and sucked the pod inside. We are currently tracking the exit point of the anomoly, which has remained opened. Your orders, sir?"

"Go after it now! I will not loose my prize when it was in my grasp! What is keeping you from following my orders or do you have a death wish?" asked the deep voice, angered creature from within the tube.

"The anomly warps both space and time, we have no way of knowning if we will reach the same place as the Omnitrix or even the right time for it. Do you still wish to continue with this course of action?" asked the minion who was waiting for a comformation.

"Yes, I will hunt to the ends of this universe and beyond for the power of the Omnitrix. I will have it no matter the costs in your lives. Send out probes to scan the depths of space and time to find it's location and report back it's co-ordinates in space-time. Then follow it to my victor! " continued the master in the tube as he seemed to glare at his underlings from the fluid. He was missing his legs, an arm and most of the other as well as some organs hanging of his body.

"Understood, orders being issued by your command."

Elsewhere...

Tsukune was working on the paper with the fellow member of the Newspaper Club, as the black and white pages with it's pictures were being printed up. They were then stapled in the centred so they could be bundled up for ease carrying. They soon had a number of bundles for the stand out in the courtyard of the main school complex.

The young man hoped that his articles would be read, but he knew the real draw for the papers were the number of sexy women who would be in the stand selling the papers. Girls who happened to be his friends, girls who most of the male body of the school hoped to have as a girlfriend.

So when they got to the site of sales, they expected to do brisk business. What they didn't expect was for no one to come to their club for buying any newspapers. The human shapeshifter and the yokai girls were puzzled why this was, especially Kurumu who had been really excited for her article.

"Who could resist my reporting on the latest human world fashions and beauty secrets? I spent hours during the summer break looking up all of the latest fashion plates and revealing what they were wearing. I don't know why any of the girls are digging into the wisdom I gift them with." said the blue haired succubus, as she looked around at the fellow classmates of theirs. Each one of them with what looked to be... a newspaper?

The large breasted woman rushed up to a man and ripped the other paper from his hands, which angered the male before she shook her gifts and turned him into a blushing red-nosed mess. She brought it back to her friends which revealed it to be a full colour paper with huge pics of sexy woman in a fashion article not unlike the one the flirt blue hair had written. All of the women were in bikinis which would attract the male crowd, and many of the articles were similar to the ones which the newspaper club had written including an article on fashion and a expose on the human world.

Kurumu glowed red in the cheeks with anger as she located the sales people of the other paper, the Yokai Square. There were three sexy women yelling out how great the paper was and what was inside, as the succubus stomped up to the trio and started to speak, "What gives you the permission to sells those rags? There's already a newspaper club, the school couldn't have given permission for a second one."

"Actually we have permission as the new Super Newspaper Club, " came a voice off to the side of the coutyard. They all turned to see a thin, firm breasted woman in the school uniform with reddish purple hair and bluish violet eyes. Add to this a smirking smile and a cruel look to her eyes.

"It isn't our problem that we're more popular then your weaker... paper. It's too bad your paper has to rehash our top and basically better stories, but I guess that copying is the best of your reporting skills. If you don't believe we have permission to create a superior product, just ask your faculty advisor Ms. Nekonome. She has been given the details of the entire situation." With this she finished just as the bell wrong and all of the students headed into the building. On the march to class, a few of the students picked up a few of the Newspaper Club's papers. Only to drop them as the mentioned the duplication of articles, lack of colours and more important lack of bikini clad women.

Later...

The Club had a meeting in their classroom for club activities, which had the cat yokai sitting at a chair in front of her desk. She had a mixture of sadness on her face as well as false happiness in what everyone could see was an effort to keep up spirits. She began to reveal what she knew, "Honestly, I didn't even get the report until yesterday. Turns out the administration and the Student Police granted permission for the Super Newspaper Club, so they have all they need to make their papers. There is a tradition in the school in which the less popular club is allowed to die so the more popular one is allowed to thrive."

"Fine then the less popular paper will die! " said Kurumu as all eyes turned from the teacher to the student, as they could see the flames of yokai energy flow around her with her rage. The blue haired woman continued, "Ours will not be the less popular paper. We will improve our content, improve our printing, improving the sales pitch. We will become the most popular newspaper in the school and bury the Yokari Square and the Super Newspaper Club with it."

"What are you going to do, Kurumu-chan?" asked Moka as she got a worried look on her eyes. They were all curious about the plans of the teenager as she got a determined look in her eyes mixed with righteous rage.

"I'm going to use one of my most deadly weapons against the trashy tabloid, one they couldn't hope to counter!" said the Succubus as she turned to Yukari and gave a nasty grin before finishing, "And you are going to help me Yukari-chan! "

The sinister laughter of their raging friend was causing fears to be developed by the rest of the girls and Tsukune.

Later that day...

"Come check out papers, master. Come get the coolest paper in the school from us sexy young maids, masters!" called out the voice of a certain Ms. Kurono, which was echo by a young Ms. Sendo. Yukari and Kurumu stood in the middle of a classroom, dressed unusually in the uniforms of sexy french maids. The tight, skin baring black outfits where made of lace and silks. The dresses showed the shoulders and much of their back, the skirt was small enough to show off most of their bare legs. Black and white lace headbands in their hair and a cute little apron on their fronts. They were also wearing high heeled shows to make them taller and show of their asses. Tiny white lace gloves with no fingers where holding bundles and a single paper in each hand.

The outfit was sexy, but the eleven year old Yukari was turn brillaint crimson at the costume she was wearing. She spoke up to her older teen friend, "Kurumu-chan, what are we dressed like this? It is so embarassing and I'm not liking the looks I'm getting."

"We are doing this to increase the number of our masters... I mean readers," said the succubus as she turned to the crowd of mostly males who had bought the paper. She asked them, "So which is the best paper in the school?"

The crowd started to chant the name of their paper as hearts danced in their eyes at the girls in maid costumes. The blue haired girl smirked with joy at being able to top those idiot, plain girls at the Super Newspaper Club. Then a call when out through the very classroom they were in at the moment, one in voices which cause the flames of succubus rage to erupt again.

"Come and get the Youkai Square, with each purchase you can get these free photos which were too hot for the school board to print. Get them while supplies last!" called out the voices of the trio who had been selling the second paper before. Scanning over to the group of three, one could see them each wearing a different coloured bikini in a pose not unlike an certain American show.

One could hear the stampede of students from the Youkai Newspaper to the youkai Square, mostly lead by hormonal males chasing after more female flesh then they were seeing before. The trio then asked the group of students, "What is the most popular and your favourite paper in the school?"

It was echo by the students crying out the name of the rival paper, which increased the outrage of the succubus. She turned to the eleven year old witch and said, "We will not lose! If we have to, we will be wearing the more erotic uniform I can think of, Hell, we'll go naked if we have to!"

However, Yukari was having her own trouble as a fat student stalker who had been following the young girl all year was leering at her again. The young girl took as much of it as she could before she ran off crying if embarassment and fear. Kurumu was already pissed at their rivals and had decided to visit her wraith on the man causing her friend pain, but giving him a quick boot to the head.

Back at the Youkai Newspaper room...

Yukari was still crying out at the fear of her stalker, but was stopped by the words of the succubus, "Don't worry about it, we shouldn't have to worry about this when we start the sales in front of the school."

"You mean that we're going to keep on selling the papers after all that happened, after those girls were selling themselves in swimsuits?" asked the younger girl, as she looked up to the teen.

"Yes, but this time we know what will work. We'll wear the most revealing suits available and sell more sexy photos then those girls can hope to..." said the blue haired girl before the door to the room opened and the Tsunkune and Moka walked in followed by Gen-senpai.

"Things were looking like trouble so we thought we might as well go to Gin-senpai for advice." said Tsukune as he looked at the two girls in the room.

"He has something to tell you two." continued Moka as she waited for the words of the elder student.

"It's time to give up. Nothing good can come from competing with them, so we might as well quit." said the dark hair werewolf Newspaper Club president.

"But they're just a bunch of bimbos in tight bathing suits, how can you take them so serious?" asked Kurumu, still expressing the rage of recent times.

"But we were about to wear swimsuits with less material then they were wearing, how does this make us different from them..." started the brunette witch before she was stopped by a certain teen's hard smack on the little one's butt. Which caused the young woman to cry out and pain as she jumped off.

Gin continued with his information, "Those guys are backed by the Public Safety Commission, otherwise known as the School Police."

"Public Safety..." started Tsukune, as they wonder on that.

"... Commission?" finished Moka, confused at the information being shown.

"What is that?" asked Mizore as she slipped behind one of the cupboards where she had been hiding. Everyone else stood shocked at a moment at the ability of the snow woman to hid without being seen, before they continued with the discussion on their rivals.

"Bascially they're a more violent version of a morality police, making sure the students obey the rules and the spirit of Youkai Academy. To protect the peace of the school they were created with the power and the permission to control the evil and illegal activities occuring on the grounds. This is the school's police force, the Public Safety Commission." finished the werewolf man as his club listened to it.

"The school has it's own student police force, isn't it..." asked the omnitrix holder as he seemed to be gaining information.

"But we haven't done anything wrong, what could we have done have this happen to us?" asked the pink haired vampire Moka, her eyes down cast at the thought of doing something bad.

"It's like the saying goes, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Because of the power they had been given, they have become corrupt and perhaps criminal. Now the commission is just a bunch of violent thugs which collect money and other tribute from the different clubs, making sure that all follow their lead." answered Gin as he explained the situation to the four girls and the one unknown human.

"To think something this crazy is happening within the school and no one is doing anything about it..." said the formerly cherrful vampire as she spoke in a tone much more sad then normal.

"It's likely we have been targeted because we have become a popular voice in the school, which could be seen as a threat to them. The fact they don't have complete control over us makes us an eyesore to them as well. The Super Newspaper club offers them many advantages as it allows them to destroy our club with their better resources and equipment, but if the SNC remains it allows the PSC to control all main source of news in the school. So news benefiting them is published while those against them are subpressed." continued the NC president as he expressed an important point in the discussion.

"Wait a minute! If there people are doing all of these bad things and are planning to do more of them, it's the duty of our Newspaper Club to report it to the student body." answered the human male as he brought up the point of any paper was to reveal the truth.

It was no wonder Yukari said, "Tsukune-san, well said, well said!"

"That's right! We have to write a bunch of articles against them, reveal their wrong doing straight to the student body. It's our duty as reporters." Kurumu made her point stronger by bring up her fist in front of her. However, Gin was silent at all of the comments of his club.

"Gin-senpai?" asked Tsukune, as he tried to get an answer from the president.

Gin slammed his hand into a pile of newspaper which were in front of them and then spoke, "There's no use in idol chit-chat now! Burn all of the newspapers here, all of them."

With this he rose and started to leave the room, but the other male in the room answered, "No, you can't do this."

"What about our hard work, Gin-senpai?" asked the pink haired girl as she tried to understand what the handsome older teen was thinking.

"I'll leave the rest to you." continued the president as he held his back to them and did not look at them.

The blue haired succubus ran from one side of the table they had been sitting at, around to the side which was closer to Gin, "I can't accept this, I can't do this!"

Gin opened the door and continued with what he was doing, "This is an official decision of the Newspaper Club."

With this he left as all of the newspaper club held faces as if they had eaten a bitter fruit which had spoiled.

Later outside of the school...

A giant furnace was standing on the ground made of brownish materials of brick and metal, inside was a fierce flame of great intensity. Smoked flowed up the think metal pipe to flow out of a hole which was covered by a metal umbrella painted red. Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Tsukune were standing if front of it with boxes of newspapers while smelling the bags of garbage which stood next to the furnace.

Yukari asked, "Is this all of them?"

"There's a few boxes left, I'll go collect them up." answered the pink hair girl in a soft tone which hinted at her depression on burning their hard work.

"Will you be fine by yourself, Moka?" asked Tsukune, feeling a sense of worry as he wondered what the PSC might do to them if they got each of them alone.

"I'll go with her, to help her out." said Yukari as she turned in her brown uniform and headed with the girl in the green coat. This left the Omnitrix holder with the sweater vested succubus.

Tsukune sighed as he spoke his thoughts outloud with a fist on his hip, "Even though we did our best making these papers... I wonder what's going to happen to our Newspaper Club?"

"Hey, Tsukune..." asked Kurumu as she held her back towards her crush, which surprised the human boy. He figured she would be trying to comfort him by crushing her large bosum to his chest. She continued, "These newspapers... let's go distribute them now."

As she knelt down so she could get into the box of papers before her, Tsukune answered her, "But we can't disobey Gen-senpai's decision."

"No," was his answer from the girl before him.

He called out her name as if to ask what it was she was thinking at the moment, "Kurumu-chan?"

"These papers are like treasures to me, I can't burn them. It's the first thing we made together, I just can't let go of that." as she said this she lifted a bundle and drops of tears began to fall on the print, before she hugged the bundle to her chest. This caused Tsukune to open his eyes wide in shock as his head went back a tiny bit.

"To... To burn these... I... can't do it!" as she spoke she turned to his crush to show tears and redden checks before she turned back to face the furnace.

Softly as he understood her emotioned he called her name again. He understood as this was something he had created with help of all of the girls, all of his precious friends at Youkai academy. Yet they were interrupted by laughter.

It was the Youkai Square trio as they called out one by one, "Big Sister", "They still plan to shovel that load of crap out in the school.", and finally "Punish them please!"

"You guys!" called out the blue haired girl as called out asking them what they meant by Big Sister. He had a bad feeling what this little news tidbit would mean to him and Kurumu.

"What do you mean when yousay, Big Sister?" asked Tsukune as he looked at the Youkai Square trio and tried to figure out their game. With this a thread of white goo shot at the bundle in Kurumu's hand and pulled it back. It ended up in the hands of the strange reddish-purple haired girl, who was standing on two crossing lines of what looked like giant spider thread.

"For a paper full to the brim with shit, it's pretty light weight. Must be because it lacks any real news at all." she called out as she looked at the bundle in her hand. The human man could feel both his and the succubus' anger at the words.

The woman lowered herself down like a spider as she spoke to her minions, "Thank guys for keeping an eye on them."

"Thank you, Big sister, thank you!" said the trio in adoration as if they were looking at their personal idol as well as the love of their lives.

"Hey, why are you guys doing..." asked Kurumu as she moved forward towards the SNC members. Tsukune moved forward and place his hand on her should to allow her to release some of her anger before he spoke.

"Tell us, why are you guys harassing our Newspaper Club?"

"Oh my... I guess you guys didn't hear anything from Morioka Ginei." continued the woman who was in charge of the Youkai Square trio.

"Hear what from Gin-senpai?" asked the human man as he stood stunned at the news his werewolf leader had not revealed all he knew. He waited for the web girl to speak more on this.

"Doesn't matter anyway, your little Newspaper Club is finished." continued the violet eyed and haired girl as if to spark rage in the blue haired girl.

"That isn't funny! Give us our newspaper back!" shouted Kurumu as she moved a step towards the woman, while Tsukune kept his eyes on the woman sparking their rage.

This caused the woman to react as if she was struck with her head reeling back and irises shrinking. The reply was, "Give back? Who do you think you're talking to, little girl?"

This was followed by her throwing the bundle into the fire of the furnace, which stunned the Newspaper Club members. The papers blackened and wrinkled with the flames as they slid into the furnace deeper.

"You paper might be weak in content, but it makes great burning material." continued their opponent as she continued to push buttons. Kurumu ran to the fire crying out for the papers with tears likely being held back in Tsukune's eyes.

She was tackled by the trio as they cried out how they would not let Kurumu save the papers as it was their "Big Sister's" orders. With three girls hanging off of her it was hard for the succubus to move. Kurumu screamed for them to let her go as Tsukune ran towards them. Webbing was fired and the lone male was tied around his waist with his arms stuck to his side.

"What is this?" should the human man as he tried to figure what was going on, as the pruple haired girl pulled at him. He flew into the air and over the lines which the woman had previously made. As he looked back he could see a female school uniform flung into the air. The woman was now dressed in a black, chinese like uniform as her belly split open to reveal yellow and black spider legs. The six legs were just under her breast which were reveal to be quite sizable, as the shirt top just barely drop below their level before skin is shown. A short skirt revealed long human legs as well.

She was an example of the Jorougumo. A monster well known in Japan since ancient times, it is a giant spider monster which took the form of a woman. Usually an attractive one like many shapeshifter, since why would you have an ugly form if you can change it at will. The girl in the sweater said, "So you have finally shown your true form! I know it! Your uniform!"

"Oh, I thought the only thing you could find was dull, dull stories. Ms. Newspaper Club Member, just figuring things out?" with this she slip on an armband of white to contrast with her black uniform. Tsukune looked at the symbol on the white band.

"To uphold our school's moral code as a guardian of justice. This is our Public Safety Commission's badge of pride." said the spider woman as she looked at them. Tsukune was moving his hands close together to gain access to the watch device on his wrist.

"What 'Guardian of Justice'? You guys are nothing but a bunch of thugs!" continued the immoblized succubus girl as she glared at the spider.

The spider woman laughted for a minute before she spoke, "Aren't you talking about yourselves there?"

This was followed by another spray of webbing as a web captured all three of the Youkai Square trio as well as Kurumu into a web. As Tsukune twisted the watch dial, he saw the other girls turn into insect like youkai or demon girls. The spider woman laughed at this and explained, "These girls used to be members of clubs which opposed us!"

"I'm from the 'Boring Literature' Club!" "I'm from the Tea Ceremony Club!" "And I'm from the Yaoi Manga Club!" spoke the different members of the Super Newspaper Club trapped in the webbing.

The spider woman crouched before making a superhuman leap onto the giant web she had created, landing near one of the edges. She began to crawl down the web like a spider after a fly as she explained what had happened and was going to happen, "I injected them with my mind altering spider poison, which causes them to become my loyal servants. Or perhaps pets should be a better word."

To which the buggy trio cried out in loving joy at being slaves to the spider woman, who continued, "I'll inject my wonderful poison into you too, since you would make a lovely slave."

"Don't come any closer, you disguisting bug!" cried out the blue haired girl as she struggled.

"What a nice voice, one of a trapped prey filled with despair!" cried the spider woman as she laughed at the situation.

With this Tsukune slammed down the top of the watch and prepared for the change to over come him. The spider woman was shocked at the sudden flash of green light and the strange sounds coming from the male. When she turned to look at where the man had been, what once looked human now resembled something from a nightmare.

It was a grey skin humanoid which resembled a Frankenstein monster in black pants and blocky boots, just as brown metal gauntlets surrounded his hands without covering the fingers. Around the top of his pants was a white belt with a grey and green circle acting as a belt buckle, on it's chest plus neck were metal bolts which were grey as well as black and green. It had black hair which held huge sideburns, his eyes glowed green and two metal poles stuck out of his back which seemed to resemble energy generators from a monster movie. A deep gravely voice cried out, "Frankenvolt!"

The muscular giant flex his huge biceps and burst the webbing holding him as he dropped to the ground, creating a dent into the concrete below him. He smiled with a nasty look and pointing his hands at the spider woman before saying, "Guess it's time for a bug zapper!"

Lightning surged from the generators from it's back, down the arms and out of the hands so it flew through the air. Through the air and onto the spider woman who was crawling across the web, causing her to twitch and cry out in pain before she fell out of the web. Tsukune was getting use to this monster movie form and it's power over electricity, and his mind was racing with advance forms of attacks using this monster's strength. He called out to his succubus friend, "Watch out, Kurumu! I'm going to get you free!"

Before she could say anything, he used his electrical powers to create a magnetic field around woman. Like a telekinetic power, he managed to drag her off the web while breaking the strands as well. This created a huge hole in the middle of the web, while the insect girls cried out in anger for both the removal of the 'prey' but also more importantly the treatment of their 'Big Sister'.

Halfway between Tsukune/Frankenvolt and the web, Kurumu remember that succubi had bat like wings and pulled out hers, which also caused her demon tail to roll out. She flapped her wing and flew to where her crush was standing, while telling him, "Not the most attractive look for you... Frankenvolt!"

"We all can't be beauties, Kurumu. But we have a spider to deal with." He told her as they saw the Public Safety Commission member rise up from where she had been zapped, with a rage clear on her features.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part Three

"You will pay for that, whatever you are! " cried out the spider woman as she spit out a stream of spider webbing from her human mouth, straight at the face of the frankenstein's monster like alien. The figure just started to spark with green lightning and the webbing hit an electrical force shield, blocking it from reaching it's intended target. The silken threads were then made to move by the same electrical force into a spinning top of lightning, silk and wind. Cobwebs were scatter across the schoolyard, as the monster alien moved closer to the spider woman.

"A little electro-magnetic magic makes your trick useless against me. I'll just manipulate or destroy any of threads, which means you would have to fight me in close combat. If you choose coming to me, I would just use my electrical ability to short out your body making your venom and any likely superhuman strength useless against me. You could try some kind of clever tactic to neutralize my lightning, but then you have the face my own physical strength which given the looks of my body should be higher then normal for most youkai. You might as well just surrender now." spoke Frankenvolt, trying to end the situation without any more violence then necessary. Tsukune might have the form of an alien or a monster, but he was still the same kind soul he was. Besides the jolt he already gave her should be enough payback for her cruelty, still part of him was hoping the spider woman would not give up.

"I am part of the Public Safety Commission, those who up hold the rules of the school. It should be you who surrenders to me." continued the spider woman as she looked for a weakness. A weakness did arrive in the form of Moka and Yukari, who were running to help them. The weakness was not picked up by Keito the spider woman, but by the trio of insect like youkai. Instantly the three of them grabbed Yukari and Moka, two on Moka and one on Yukari which demonstrated the superhuman strength of their insect forms.

Keito smiled as she turned to the shouts of the two newspaper members, and then commented, "Tonko, Shijimi, Sumae, what good little sisters you are. You have helped out your big sister very well."

She turned to Frankenvolt and Kurumu before adding, "I guess I have new little sisters to attend to unless you would like to surrender to me, Kurumu to replace them and Frankenvolt to be punished by the Safety commission for you arrogance. You have until the count of three to decide."

"Okay. One, two, three... pull!" cried out Frankenvolt as he seemed to pull his hand back as if he was yanking something. Meanwhile a certain piece of cross shape jewelry on the neck of a certain lovely blood-sucker was pulled off the chain it rested on. As the links snapped on the chain, a violet-pink glow brightened the area around them.

"What is...." cried Keito as she saw the changing in the lighting. A full pink moon appeared in the now darkened sky as bats with glowing yellow eyes flew down from it. The bats seeme to be absorbed by the glowing form of Moka as they flew into her. Tsukune knew what was going on as did his other friends.

'Once the rosary on her chest is removed, the vampire blood within Moka will awaken.' thought Frakenvolt as he saw Moka change from a cute and kind girl to a sexy and dangerous woman. Her legs seemed to length granting her more height, her butt became more bouncier, her breasts burst out as they seemed to grow, pink hair turned silvery and eyes become red a blood. Bats surrounded her as she gave a practise high kick, demonstrating her power as well as the attractiveness of her limb.

The PSC member was looking at this new Moka, who had broken free of the grip of her servants as well as freeing the young witch and could sense power. All she could ask was, "What is this tremendous monster energy?! Can she really be this powerful? "

She switched modes from surprise to agressive as she told, "Don't get cocky, you brats. Even with that youkai energy is not enough to defeat a trained member of the Public Safety Commission. I will find your weakness."

"I doubt it given the puny bug brain you have. I say this fight will barely last a minute, maybe less then thirty seconds if I don't want to prolong your suffering." spoke the silver haired vampire as she looked apathic at the school policewoman. This caused things to turn ugly as Keito's face transformed into something which looked like a more spider-like appearance as it spit a stream of silk at the bloodsucker. Thread wrapped around the right forearm of the silver haired vixen.

"No matter your power, you're abilities are no match to those of the Safety Commission's President, Kuyou-sama! You can not hope to beat him, so you might as well as give in." the spider woman's hands were holding the thread as it came out of organ in her mouth.

"And..." was answer from Inner Moka.

"My web will be your prision. I'll make all of you girls in the Newspaper Club my new collection of little sisters, enforcing the rules of Kuyou-sama as we kill Frankenvolt, or whoever Tsukune is. It might be amusing for the boy to die by your hand," fired back the spider in the black uniform, bracing her six arachind legs so she could pull the prey in.

"This is perfect." answered the inner Moka as she held her arm close top her chest with her hand at the shoulder. A simple smile crossed her lips as she spoke this short phrase. She pulled the arm over to the side in a ninety degree bend at the elbow, allowing her to pull the spider silk holding her. She continued to wrap the line around her forearm as she chanted an nursey rhyme.

"Wrapping a thread... wrapping a thread... pull and pull and tap tap tap..." spoke the vampire as part of a song native to the land of Japan, with each word pulling more of the thread to her. Keito tried to stand her ground and gain the footing needed to counter silver haired vamp, it was no help as the spider woman was pulled while leaving long marks in the cement with her arachind legs as she resisted.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute... wait... stop it! " answered the spider as the vamp kept singing and dragging the school policewoman closer.

"Wrapping a thread... wrapping a thread... small fry!" spoke the inner Moka as she stopped what she was doing. The spider was now a few feet from the powerful S-classed monster. The silver haired blood-sucker ducked down to gain the position to give a high kick to the spider woman's under belly lifting her flying into the air as the vamp backflipped away. As Keito was thrown into the air, Kurumu gained revenge with her own special double feet revenge kick as the succubus flying weight was pushed into the girl's back.

Frankenvolt reacted with his own little addition, but electro-magnetically gathering all of the sticky remains of the webbing and threads in the area. Soon the different size gooey messes gather all together into a ball to imprison the trio of insect girls and the spider woman. The only remains of their body out of the ball were their buggy faces, as the web sphere rolled out. The trio started to call out, "Together with Onee-sama... together... together till death!"

The ball rolled down the path until it crashed into the ground with a explosion of dust and dried webbing. Moka laned on her feet in a crouch before she commented on the event which had occured, "If you like spider thread so much, you should stay buried over there and watch them gather over your tomb."

"Yes, buried..." answered Keito as she and her 'sisters' passed out.

Tsukune noticed a bat passing as it spoke, "This match, including the singing, was decided in 117 seconds."

It was after this when the watch device started to flash red and beep like it had before when Tsukune had been a moth creature. When it stopped, the frankenstein monster had once again become a human boy.

"I guess you dragged that out, Moka." said Tsukune as he looked to the vamp as she began to reattach the rosario cross to the rest of the jewelry. The boy moved in close to catch her when she passed out from her true power bring seal inside her by the magical object.

Later...

Tsukune was thinking as Kurumu was staring at a mostly burnt page of their paper before he made the choice which could have great impact on what would happen next to them. He spoke to his gather friends including Mizore who had shown up from hiding after the battle, "I've decided! This might be against Gin-senpai's wishes, but... as part of the Newspaper Club, I want to reveal every evil action of the Public Safety Commission in an article! "

Tsukune could feel his fist clench as he felt the anger at what they had done to his friends. He might not want to cause the PSC physical harm, but he knew there would be harm to the school if they were allowed to continue their dark action. Kurumu turned to her as she spoke his name, "Tsukune... "

"Even if everyone is against it... " continued Tsukune as he wanted his friends to know what he was going to do.

"We won't protest it, Tsukune." answered Moka in a softer tone of her cheerful voice, giving all gather her support in the boy's mind.

"Let's do it!" shouted Yukari in the excitement only a young tween could hold, lifting her wand high into the air suddenly.

"I also approve." said Mizore as she seemed to rise from the ground to the side of the foursome who had gather.

"Let's show them how the Newspaper Club fights back. They will not get away with their criminal actions while we're around. I will use all of the power of my writting, all of the power of the creatures I can become, and all of the power of our friendship to bring the guilty to justice." continued the male human with the alien device, as he was more determined then before.

The four girls gave the same look of determination as their male and possible boy friend as they were outraged at the actions of the so-called moral authority. They all nodded and agreed with Tsukune, they would all work to the day the dark acts were revealed to the light.

In a darken room only lit by candles...

Figures gathered in the shadows of the room, surrounding a long table. A voice cut through the room, "Keito was defeated then?"

"Yes, in a mere 117 seconds at that." camed the answer to the original voice. Three people knelt at one of the arms of the table which one piece framed by two long arms, while one was standing at the head of the table with papers in front of him.

"As expected of the powers from a vampire, huh? How foolish, Newspaper Club. Don't tell me that they don't remember what happened last year..." the man up held one of the papers, each containing the student record of a member of the newspaper club. It was the one featuring Gin, which burst into flames when held.

"Also what is it you have to tell about this Tsukune Aono, you mentioned that his transformation into a youkai was different then is... normal, " contained their leader as the light brightened as the trio was revealed to be two men and a woman dressed in black and white. The man continued as his white glove held the student record of the other male in the paper club, "It looks like I'll be able to enjoy a good challenge for a change. So, once again, what have you discovered?"

The trio looked at the long haired blond man before them before the young woman spoke to him, "Aono seemed to need to touch a watch device to change into the frankenstein creature which was followed by a flash of green light, a similar green flash occured after the device beeped and blinked red to turn him back into a human. This is not typical of most youkai transformation, it is also of interest since he didn't have the watch until just recently. Which begs the question, if the watch turns him into a monster then what was he before he gained the device? Youkai or... something else, sir?"

The unspoken word was obvious, if not youkai then he could only be human. This meant the male could be eliminated by the rules of the schools, since not human was allowed on the grounds under threat of death. The leader spoke, "Still it is impossible to prove he isn't a monster as long as he has the device, it could be something like the vampire's rosario which holds back the true power of the user. We must be able to learn more about the device which Aono is using, either to neutralize it or to turn into to our advantage."

"Advantage, sir?" asked the woman of the trio, confused at the words of her leader.

"The creature from your description was a powerful opponent, a great threat true enough. Yet if the device is the source of the power, we might be able to transfer it to a more worthy user then Aono. We must be able to keep a close eye on the boy and see the full power of this watch, as well as all of it's weaknesses. It not only will aid us in the destruction of the Newspaper Club, but also in whether to seize the device for safety purposes." spoke the leader as he burnt the record of the man in question. He moved his hands together as he tented his forefingers, leaning those fingers against the bottom of his lips.

"This will be tricky since all of our members are known, if not by Aono and his friends, then Gin definately. We need an advantage, a method to gain the information while revealing nothing of our hand. The Newspaper Club is definately coming after us after this, their spirits likely raised by the defeat of Keito and her sisters. The main plan still can go into effect, but it will need to be adjusted for new information. We will also need a new plan to react to the new data on our opponents. I will be entertaining suggestion for effective options for us to take against them." continued the man standing before them, as the trio continue to remain on their knees.

The four leaders of the Public Safety Commission continue their meeting with a brainstorming session. The trio gave their ideas to their leader and the blond answered which were useful or even effective and which were crap. After listening to all of the ideas, the leader with his flame touch gave his plan composed of fragments of the suggestions as well as his own input. Ideas which were to be put in action.

In a hidden location at Youkai Academy...

The Chairman was watching events of the last night and the current day, as the Newspaper Club went through some big changes. The the second was not as large as the first, but return to battle for the Public Safety Commission and the Newspaper Club was something unexpected given last year's events. This would be leading to major changes in the school system when the waste hit the blades.

"Yet it is not unexpected for the PSC to over step their bonds and cause more trouble then they are worth. I doubt they are prepared for the challenge they were facing when it was just Aona-san's friends they were facing. This new development with the watch device on our human student's wrist, the one with the... unique history should cause more headaches for the commission. Yet there is still going to be problems when it all comes out, since I doubt the boy's transformations will remain hidden with a battle coming up." spoke the main his robes with his upper face hidden from view, enough so his eyes could not be seen.

"Yet it is the things which will come after this device which will be the coming problem. The alien beast who murders entire races would not look twice at our gather people before killing all of the children at this hallow halls of learning. Demons and monsters from around the world would also want the power of the device for their own purposes, ones which might work against our own goals of youkai and humans living in harmony. It could also be the means to make the dreams of harmony bursting into a song sung worldwide. The situation requires a careful touch as we look at the near and far future. So the question is what to do?" asked the Chairman of the school as he looked at mirrors showing similar eye-covered figures, the three other Dark Lords who made the school work.

"We send a guardian for the boy, one to aid him and the young ladies beside him. One who can aid with training him to use all of his powers. It would also be best for us to make known to him we know about the device and state new ground rules for him while on campus. The boy will have to be trained in the use of the power he holds and this will require him to change. We merely need a safe place for him to do this. We might be able to use the coming battle to layout a resource for him to use, if we play with the fallout of the event." continued the man before the mirrors, gaining agreement from the two other men.

"You have a guardian chosen for the boy or are you still looking for one?" asked one of the men in the mirror, as the other maintained silence.

"I believe I have found one which will be useful to us as well as being helpful for the boy. It has to be someone which the boy will accept without fears of betrayel given the situation with the PSC. One with the power to defend the boy and aid with the training, even if Aono-san's friends will likely be aiding in his training as well. Yet also a subject which would be expected to have close contact with the faculty and myself on a regular schedule. A person it would be unusual to see coming into these offices on a daily timetable, perhaps even arriving every few hours during a crisis."

"Step forward my dear and say hello to the other leaders of the school. This is the guide and protector of young Tsukune Aono, the one to aid the ladies in the safety of our human student. This will be part of the debt she is willing to pay off for my aid in her time of need, and yet I don't think this is the only reason she is willing to do this." continued the Chairman as he could feel the heat of the woman's slight blush from where she stood behind him.

The Chairmen moved to look at the woman before continuing, "I want you to keep watch on Aono-san, but not to act until there is a threat which would require your aid. I have replaced your equipment and added a few tools which would be useful in your mission. If necessary, I am willing to let you have access to a cloak of shadows to render invisible. The only fault might be Shirayuki-san since she seems to have a master of the cloaking skills even without magic, she might be able to find you even with the most powerful invisibility spells. Do you accept this mission, my dear?"

"Yes, " came the reply from a young female voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part Four

The blond hair leader of the Public Safety Commission had recieved the new orders from the chairmen with great wonder as he tried to understand it. It was permission for Tsukune Aono to get use to his true monster forms for training. The excuse given was the boy was a powerful and rare shapeshifting monster who had just gotten into his own power about a puberty surge of hormones. 'For the public safety', the young Aono would have to be trained in his new form to avoid dangerous situations. It was unknown how many forms the boy could have as this species of youkai could add forms to it's body. His fellow newspaper members were also given free passes if it was connected with training of the strange 'youkai'. A training area had been set up and this would be use for most of the 'education of his youkai heritage'.

Which to the PSC president... was a complete load of crap. The simple fact was the Chairmen knew something about events unfolding and was moving to act. The PSC was officially under the command of the Faculty, but the President knew his actions were observed and yet ignored by his leaders. If the interest in this single student was enough to gain the notice of the Chairman, or perhaps all three Dark Lords, it would mean their actions might not be ignored this time. New plans would be needed, fortunately there had been the strategy session with his lieutenants about which ideas could be used. More then ever he needed eyes in the Newspaper club to observe and report, for the good of the school as well as the PSC.

Yet they didn't have any members which could not be recognized by Gin and therefore his fellow NPC members. So the option was simple, ' I'm going to have think outside the box, to recruit members from other clubs or sources to spy on the enemy. My research has turned up plenty of information on 'fights' which Akashiya-san and Aono-san have gotten into since the school year has begun.

Kagome Ririko and Okuto Kotsubo from the Faculty. Komiya Saizou, a trio of his lizardmen including a class president, a trio of stalkers for his female friends, and the Swim team which was expected given the vampire in group. Each one might be useful in trying to get to the information which I need to provide safety to the student body. I will have to see if they can covertly be brought into to aid us in the study of the situation. Yes, I need more information if I am going to learn about what I want to know.'

Elsewhere...

Miss Nekonome had told Tsukune and the female members of the newspaper club about an arranged meeting the headmaster had wanted them to attend, one which required a map to find the location of the meeting place. It was a distance from the school and turned out to be what looked like a haunted house from the outside. Dark grey wooden planks all around the house, leaveless trees were in the yard as was the few green shrubs being shaped into twisted animal forms. The note on the map gave them the order to enter building, which was followed by Tsukune opening a creaky door.

Inside the house it was completely different as instead of a broken down house which would need millions of yens worth of repairs, it was a rather modern home with well tended walls and funiture. There was a huge living room right next to the door, which contained a couch where a dark haired person sat away from them. Chairs and a love seat stood around the couch, with a few tables with spaces for lamps and dishes which contained snack food like nuts and small candy chocolates. Those chocolates caused Kurumu's mouth to water given the huge sweet tooth of the succubus, who had been known to eat her own cookies for Tsukune due to their flavouring.

The five students moved around the couch as they whent to look at the person they were meeting with, only to see someone they didn't expect to see. They all cried out her name, "Ruby-san? "

"Hello Tsukune-san, Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan and Yukari-chan. You're here about the meeting the chairman arranged between all of us. Many, many things have happened since we last saw each other... but the most important is I have become an aide to the chairman. He has told me everything about you guys and what you have gone through. He wanted to me to tell you about the fact he knows about the Omnitrix on your wrist, Tsukune-san." said Ruby as she held a glass of ice tea in her hands.

This caused all five of the students before her to drop to the floor before Tsukune got up and asked, "What... what do you mean?"

"Tsukune-san, the Chairman has resources far beyond those of young Yukari-chan even with the help of Kurumu-chan. He was about to research the information on the device and cast divination spells to fill in the blanks about what he didn't know. He know everything, just like he knows abou you being human." said Ruby as the others began to look around nerviously at the room and Ruby.

Ruby smiled and said, "This area is free from people trying to spy on us, since anyone trying to enter the house will be sent into a maze like sub-dimension before they ejected from the house. Most divination magic will also be blocked with illusion of what is going on around here, if not a jamming enchantment for the more powerful spells. It is important in the Chairman's mind for Tsukune to learn how to use the Omnitrix he has gained days ago. Please sit down as I explain."

Everyone sat down, with Tsukune being motioned to sit down next to Ruby who's other side was soon sitting next to Moka. Kurumu and Mizore took a seat on the side closest to Tsukune while Yukari sat close to Moka. Tsukune brought out the watch device on his wrist as he looked at the magenta eyed witch. She took a look at it and began to speak to him on what she knew.

"Because the Chairman knows about the Omnitrix, he had decided for you to be able to transform into your 'true' youkai form for the means of training. He has told the faculty as well as others in the school that you are a great transforming youkai of a rare race who has just gained your demonic powers. To make sure the school is safe from danger you will have to be trained in all of your forms. Part of the reason you are here is because this has been set up as a training area for all of your unique abilities. Your friends are also given more freedom with transforming into their true forms as long as they aid in your training.

The truth is having you untrained in your abilities is a danger to the school which will have to be addressed. Another truth is the fact due to the power you wield, you will be hunted by force of darkness from earth as well as beyond. The Omnitrix is a device of many, many secrets... but it's main use is that of a device to change you into alien life forms. Transforming you into alien beings with powers equal to any youkai, yet this same ability will attract youkai who wish to own this strength as well as the nastiest of all of the aliens who want to use this tool for evil. So you will have to be trained to counter them when they act on their desires." said Ruby as she explained the situation to all of them.

"Like the evil squid man who wants it for all of those evil plans!" said Yukari as she shivered a bit at the memories of the monster she saw.

"Yes, he is one of them. There are others." answered the elder witch, as got up and comforted Yukari with help of Moka. After making sure the younger witch was alright the two of them tried to return to their sits, only to find Kurumu and Mizore had taken up positions on either side of the young boy. The two displaced woman decided to take the vacant seats then get into a fight, even with the look of 'help me' in the eyes of the single male there.

"To continue, the Omnitrix absorbs the DNA or whatever the alien uses before storing it. Then one can access it if they know the right code or can access the set of ten it belongs to. There are also other codes like ones to neutralize the Omnitrix or one to gain full access to it. This master code allows you to access any alien you know, whenever you want for however long you want." Ruby said as she went on with her explaination.

"What about Youkai DNA?" asked a soft and quite voice belong to Mizore. Everyone stopped as the obvious aspect of the question popped up. If alien DNA was including and absorbed by this Omnitrix for use, what about the alien building blocks of demonic creatures?

"The truth is we don't know, it is likely the youkai DNA can be abosrbed by the Omnitrix with a few exceptions. I can imagine it can't replicate witch DNA due to the similarity to normal human genetic structures. Still it could duplicate the genetic information of the rest of Tsukune's friends and classmates. Until the truth is revealed, we will just have to work with the forms we have from the Omnitrix.

According to the Chairman, the aliens come in sets of ten for easy use and tally. Others can be unlocked by manipulating the device to access the codes for all of the aliens form. Save for the Master Code which can access all of the abilities of the watch, you just have to know what it is that you want to do. Which is difficult if you have no knowledge of the abilities of the Omnitrix, or of the many types of aliens within the watch.

The fact is you're going to have to discover the eight other aliens you have access to at the moment. This is the first step you are going to do to prepare for trouble. Some forms don't have obvious combat abilities, but they still can be useful if you use your mind to develop wise strategies. Which is why the other girls and myself are going to help you train with those bodies, a reason which the Chairman has given them permission to use their true forms in battle against you." explained the brown haired woman, moving to take a sip of ice tea after all of the talking she had done.

"I don't know if I can fight my friends like that. I don't want to hurt them if something went wrong with these forms I have." answered Tsukune as he looked like he was swallowing a bitter seed.

Ruby then said something which effected him hard, "The chance you will hurt them will be low in this building, as we have protection spells as well as a fully stocked medical room next to the training chamber. What you should be more worried about is the chances of something coming after the Omnitrix and you haven't been trained in using your abilities properly. If not, it is possible that one of the girls could get hurt in the resulting battle as they try to protect you."

A look of shock and fear was in the eyes of the only male in the room as he tried to imagine what could happen if he failed to protect his friends. The truth was that much of their success in fighting off all of the youkai who had attacked his friends and himself was the fact he usually accidently took off the rosario on Moka. If the monsters or aliens who came after them found this out and moved to prevent the removal of the cross, they would be in much deeper trouble in a fight. If he could master his form or use his powers like he did with Frankenvolt to remove the cross, it would give them a better fighting chance.

"The strength of the enemies you could be facing is a major reason why the Headmaster has decided to allow for the release of the Rosario so that Inner Moka can train with you. The ability to fight with and even take down an S-class monster will help you out. Also it should help for the two of you to train together to make combination techniques, as you will have to do with all of the other girls." said Ruby as she made sure the point was made.

"But..but... but Inner Moka will kick my butt. She kicks everyone's butt, or at least some part of their body. How the heck am I going to survive it?" said a nervious and fearful Tsukune, as all of the other girls seemed to agree as they knew how powerful Moka's true power was.

"Which is a good reason for you to train against her. We will get to that in time. Now we just have to get a look at the different aliens within the Omnitrix and see what we have." said Ruby as she smiled at them.

Later in the basement of the haunted house...

Tsukune had been going through the entire collection of aliens within this Omnitrix device that Ruby keeps talking about. He knew there were ten of them, but he didn't expect many of them to resemble different monsters and creatures which would not look out of place at Youkai Academy. Or the fact he gave them names so quickly after taking their form.

There was the two he already known, the one called Frakenvolt and the second one which he had begun to call Big Chill. One was the form of a stylized Frankenstein's Monster and the other resembled the Amercian youkai known as Mothman to some degree. The next two after getting use to the previous ones were the most monster like or at least traditional movie monster like.

One was an alien type mummy while the second was some kind of alien werewolf, which was strange given that Gin their club president was a youkai werewolf. Yet it did get a reaction out of Kurumu as she said, "What a sexy beast, much better then that pervert Gin and his werewold form. Less hairy then him too, plus your fur goes with my hair. Blue is definately your colour, Tsukune-kun."

The mummy was a lanky and thin figure made out of bandages with different additions which made it look egyptian. Black and gold bracers around it's wrists and ankles, a short kilt around it's waist with a dangling sash over where it's private parts were. A golden headdress like head made of gold with a striped gold and black neck dressing, it had two pointed mandible like piece over what could have been a mouth and held to cloth like sashes from the head piece. To top it off he had green eyes.

Tsukune's werewolf form had what looked like blue-grey like fur with the exception of his black claws on hands and feet as well as his black wolf-like head. He had to be eight feet tall with long arms and hunched legs. He had a spike on his shoulders as well as pointed heels which were higher then a human's. The strangest part was the muzzle which seemed to be able to open up into four parts, split vertically and horizontally. The mouth seemed to split open to allow for a sonic blast attack.

The next one was a creature made up of greenish crystal, which was muscular for something made out of crystal. It was humanoid, with a pointed head and two huge spikes coming from his back upwards as well as two smaller ones pointed downwards. His eyes were yellow in this form instead of the green of the previous two forms. The alien seemed to be able to transform his body crystals into other shapes like sharp objects or hammerfists, as well as regenerate any body part which was destroyed. This one was given the name of Diamondhead for the toughness of the crystals.

Following Diamond head was one which the human boy named Grey Matter, who resembled the aliens from popular culture which abducted people. Save for the face it was a few inches tall. It had grey skin with huge eyes with linar horizontal pupils. A black stripe came down over what should have been it's nose from it's head, just over the small mouth with sharp teeth. It's hands and feet seemed a little large then it's thin body suggested. The alien seemed to be good at climbing and sticking to walls, but it's reall strength seemed to be an advance intellect with seemed to be usable without Tsukune even knowing what it was he was talking about.

The seventh alien was named goop due to it looking like a humanoid blob made of... goop. It was neon green with a pointed head and sholuders with long arms and legs, the truth was what seemed to be the object holding up the goo man was an ufo object which floated above the head of the alien. It was a rounded pyramid which was pointed down, with a black band around the middle of it's grey form. What made it useful was the fact it could change it's shape as well as regenerate, even float a little bit. Yet without the UFO, the goop kept itself inert.

He was over half way in on the number of aliens he had in the device so far, seven out of the base ten. So there was still three aliens left from on the device, which could be surprizing given the aliens used so far. So he was just waiting for the Omnitrix to recharge as he took his time. They had been doing this during the time they had off class in the boarding school.

Finally the Omnitrix turned from red to green, which was guessed to be from recharging mode to active more. Young Mr. Aono pushed the button to raise the faceplate, revealing the set of aliens. He shifted from the different aliens, avoiding the ones he had used before. Finally he had settled on one of the aliens which he had yet to use. Thinking to himself as he pressed the plate down, 'Here goes...'

His body began to transform becoming more green and plant like in form, yet retaining the humanoid shape. His face was black with green eyes and mouth. Black shapes dorm on his neck, shoulder, souls of his feet and side of his body. Point needle like spikes formed on his forearms, as red spikes formed on his upper arms and shoulders like pads. Red was also on his head in a flame shaped flow on the sides of his head, while a yellow flame stripe ran in the middle of his head. The new alien called out loudly, "Swampfire! "

Kurumu twitched her noise as she asked, "What in hell is that smell? Why does it smell like something died in here?"

Yukari sniffed at the air and told them, "It's methane, a flammable gas created by the breaking down of matter like rotting plant life. Which might make sense for the form Tsukune-kun has taken. It certainly looks plant like, but the head kind looks like a fire. Hmmm... I wonder if the two are connected. Tsukune-kun, can you try to make a fireball or something?"

"I can try to do it," said the transformed boy as he held up his hand and focused. Soon a small ball of flame burst into existance, which came without a warning to the girls gather. This caused a certain heat sensitive Yuki Onna to reach out on instinct, launching a small barrage of ice crystals. A series of crystals hit Swampfire, creatung large holes through out the body and arms of the aliens. As they all looked at in frightened shock before a different type of shock occurred when the holds were filled in by regenerating vegetable matter.

"Okay, it looks like Swampfire can create fires and regenerate from injury. I wonder if he can do anything else, Tsukune?" asked Moka as she was relieved at the sparing of Tsukune's life.

Omnitrix + Vampire Chapter Four Author's Notes

I decided to go back to author's notes after bloging for a while. Here goes...

For the aliens in the Omnitrix, all of them were decided with help of my Adult Yahoo group and my own thoughts. They all have reasons.

Benmummy, Benvicktor/Frankenvolt, and Benwolf are all based on horror movie monsters which makes them obvious to use. Big Chill resembles the Mothman which is a famous US cryptid. Goop resembles the Blob from the 1950's horror movies. Grey Matter is the brains which is needed, as well as resembling the grays which are suppose to abduct people. Swampfire is a mix of Plant elemental like a Dryad and a Fire elemental like a Salamander. Diamondhead is a earth based elemental.

I also have two other aliens for use plus additionals given their forms link with the ideas of Youkai.

Time to answer questions from :

It might seem to some like a rip-off of Ten-faced's Ben Ten to Vampire, but most crossovers/fusions do have similar elements to them. This is due to the similar source materials, the question is the writer's vision for the story. Even if Ten-faced and I gave each other deep comments on each other's works, we would still have very different ideas for them.

Dr. Fan/Mai-lover--- I thank you for your comments, on and Mediaminor, the truth is I can't understand your writing. Just being honest, which means I can really reply to them too well as I might misunderstand what you are saying.

Colin--- Don't know YuYU Hakusho well, but it does seem like it could crossover well with Rosario. I'm not sure that I will write such a crossover, but I'll trying to think on it. Still it might be your big chance to break into writing and I would be glad to help.

Kasek--- I know I make mistakes especially with the can/can't options. My spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes might make you dislike my writing style. Also lives in this case mean the continue existance of the robots.

gunman--- I really wanted to make the Bug Zapper joke with the spider/insect creatures in this particular episode. However, one of the aliens you mention is in the Omnitrix I created for Tsukune. Also decided on the Advance Omnitrix give the age of Tsukune which is closer to Ben Tennyson at fifteen.

Dark Trooper Phase 5--- They are both deadly--- Vilgax in pure power, in himself and his army. Kuyou is deadly because of his own powers and army, but more because he knows his foes better as well as the terrain of the school. Vilgax is not likely to plan against or know the weaknesses of Vampire+Yuki Onna+Succubus+Witches, but Kuyou would. I also hope this chapter explains who is monitoring Tsukune.

PEJP Bengtzone--- I hope this chapter has interested you with your question on Youkai DNa question, while keeping you suspence. I would like to use some of the aliens more before bring in anything else... like other aliens or even Youkai. Build up the suspence and the desire to read more to see if it appears.

Thanks and keep commenting on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part Five

Tsukune decided to continued with the transformations into the final two of the aliens which were composed of two different types of lizardmen. One was more like a streamline blue lizard with a long tail and wheels for feet. Scizor like claws were on it's hands with only a couple of fingers. Green eyes were the only major defering colour as it was mostly medium blue and black, which included the stripe tail. It's head was mostly flat and stretched backwards.

The human boy with the Omnitrix soon discovered the power of this alien form as he sped off with the wheel feet, at superhuman speed. Speed even quicker then Gin in his full werewolf form, a youkai known for it's speed and agility. Tsukune could even speed up walls for a period of time before gravity began to regain it's grip on him, all based on the speed he was using. Whirlwinds occurred when Tsukune ran in circle and created a vertical wind tunnel. It didn't seem to work well on the water as some of the other forms.

The time blinked red as Tsukune continued with his experimentations with his alien forms, with one alien left. It looked like a lizardman, but if the last one was built for speed or XLR8-tion... this one was built for size and strength. Taking a moment to compose himself, he slammed down the watch face. He was changing once again as he became a brown reptile humanoid, with huge arms and chest which spoke to lifting and fighting ability. His legs were stubbier with toes like elephants or those of the sauripod dinosaurs. It's hands were more human like, with a head being a cross between dinosaur and human.

Another factor was the size of the alien as it was at least twelve feet tall, six or seven feet taller then Tsukune was in human. Trying to sense what kind of power this lizard or dinosaur alien had, Tsukune concentrated on the body he was in. Only to feel something pound down on his head as he opened eyes he had not noticed closing. He had noticed that everything around him had gotten smaller.... or

"Have I gotten bigger or have I shrunk all of you?" ask the deep voiced being the human had become. He looked at a mirror they had gotten since the Swampfire incident with the plant/fire elemental form. He had gotten larger with more dinosaur appearance with spikes on his tail and plates like a stegosaur on it's back.

"Tsukune-kun must be eating all of his vegetables if he's growing that big and strong so quickly. Either that or his alien is just a quick developer. Can you return to your original size or do you just get bigger and bigger?" asked Yukari as she made of teasing jokes to her male crush. Tsukune tried to shrink and everything got larger before him, which was obviously his attempt to get smaller working. His size stopped at the twelve feet size and his less dino and more humanoid form.

"I think that I can grow in size and from what I could feel, get stronger with the increased height. The question is the limits of my strength in the base form and the upper limit of my physical growth. Also what are the limits of the powers of the other aliens. Plus why am I keep naming them? Everyone of them seem to want me to name them. Like when I am in this form, I keep thinking of myself as Humongousaur." asked Tsukune as he looked to Ruby as she seemed to have most of the story when dealing with the alien device.

"It could be that part of the alien's mind are recorded with the DNA or it's equalvent. To help you use their abilities with better skill, since you would need years of training to use thise bodies with help. It could be those piece of their mind want to have a name, rather then have no identity at all. Besides it might not be a bad thing in the human world to keep people from finding out who you are. Besides it helps with telling the different forms apart from calling them all Tsukune." said Ruby as she pointed out the positive with the naming things.

In space...

There was an alien within a tube full of pale green fluid, his skin was deep green with yellow-green splotches. His mouth was covered with a breathing mask, but tenticle like whiskers could be seen. His legs and his left arm had been burnt or blown off, leaving stubs on the creature's torso. Around him small machines were working their way over him, making changes to the ruined body.

Around the tube where the body rested was a bridge to some kind of starship from a science fiction move, with hunch back red and black beings working the controls. Their bodies were machine like as was their movements and behaviours, for they were all mechnized beings with built in loyalty to their master. The leader of the robot work force, who looked like all of the other robots, moved to stand before it's master in the tube.

"We have confirmed the Omnitrix has travelled through the spacial anomaly and onto the nearby planet. We are detecting unusual energy readings and power fluxes. Their are two different stategies which we can use, one of full attack or my recommendation of survillience first before sending down any of the attack drones. It is possible for the drones to find some power source for the advancement of your rule across the universe. You command is the only thought which matters, sir." spoke the andriod lieutenant as he waited his master's voice and words.

"I wound much prefer to crush my enemies and hear their cries for mercy which will not come, but the chance to find myself more power does have it's appear. Send a battle drone equiped with sensor drones to detect the sources of the energy readings and the strange fluxes. See if they can be used by myself, meanwhile increase the reconstruction of my body by the micro and nano bots. Increase it's natural strength and power while you are at it. If I must be rebuilt from my... damage, let it be in a better form for eliminating those against me.

"By your command, sir." said the robot as it pressed a button. A selection of seven sphere like structures shot out from the massive ship, as they headed in formation to the strange energy readings which had been detected. Also another slightly larger sphere was shot in the atmosphere as it began to circle and scan the planet below them. Soon seven probes were circling the location of what seemed to be a stick with a sign on it. They were detecting the energy readings from this location, trying to find the origin of the energy and power fluxes around the world.

Back at the Youkai Academy...

The Public Safety Comission President was now trying to find the students which were causing him all of the troubles within the school, making it much dangerous to be in the academy. They seemed to have vanished into a old ruined house where he could not get any traction with regards to his information seekers. Even the minor youkai who could blend into the background just got lost in the twists and turns of the old house. Some people would just think it was nature in the old building, but the president knew that there other forces at work. Forces like magic which could alter the person's perceptions or the actual world around them. This could be a factor in keeping the public care up to speed, it also brings up the question about who is providing the magical protection for these students.

'Someone higher up is providing the power for these students to upset the natural order, upseting my order. My question is who and I have my suspects, like a member of the faculty. The faculty placed us into power and they should respect my work in the area of safety, so they should leave everything in my hands and let me deal with it. I might have to convince them leaving it to me would be in the best interest of everyone involved.

I need someone on the faculty to give me the information I will need to do my duty for the school. Okuto Kostsubo might be the best subject to gain my information, given his position in the school administrative a swell as other factors working in my favour. With some 'arm-twisting', he will be able to pass long memos or other items about this new aid to Aono and his friends.

I still need a student I can place into the Newspaper Club or the little collection of females which Aono has gather around him. I bet Morioka is quite jealous about this little situation, from previous reports there seems to have been a fight between Aono and Morioka. No faultlines in this relationship at the moment, sad to say. It might have proved useful.

I need an advantage against this new threat to the order of the school, something I can use to assert my authority over them and the rest of the academy. Which is why I need information or evidence of their crimes against our student body. Yet the only crime I could use seems to have been neutralized at the moment. I would need some kind of outside influence for this. Perhaps I can use some of their previous opponents to test out the powers which Aono has recently gained. The question is who can be used to aid their school with this task.' thought the president as he worked out more of a plan.

Later...

Tsukune was starting to get tired from all of the fighting he had to practice with his new body types. Ten different bodies within a short couple of hours of discovering the numbers of shapes he had and what he could do with them. The fact he had to fight the friends he had made at this new academy was not pleasent at all, especially since one of the people had had to fight was the Inner Moka. Inner Moka was one of the most ruthless and brutal of all opponents, able to take down a fighter in a matter of seconds once she got her mind on slamming down the length of her foot as it was powered by her firm and shapely legs.

' The fact the kicks can still hurt some of the more powerful forms of the omnitrix is a testiment to the power of the S-classed monster known as the vampire. I can give as good as I get from Moka. Especially with Frankenvolt or Humongousaur and their great strength as well as their other abilities. XLR8 or the werewolf-like Howler seemed to have the advantage over her with speed, much like Gin-sensei when he fought the sealed Moka without being dependant on the moon for power. Not that Moka hadn't used some advantages which she could find, like when she used my lack of slow down time while XLR8.

Other monsters had powers which limited much of what my supernatural kickboxer friend can do. Big Chill's phasing ability, and the mummy Astro-tep and Goop's shapeshifting abilities can't be harmed with Moka's physical attacks. Swampfire also had an advantage with his ability to regenerate, which meant that most kinds of damage would just reverse in a matter of seconds. Even when Moka managed to push her foot through my plant like body and out the other side. So there was the constant threat of Inner Moka's attack and my need to learn how to adapt to the new abilities and defenses.

There's the attacks of the other girls as well. Kurumu with her flight abilities, tail and razor sharp claws. Mizore with her ice control and generation powers which also includes claws as well ice projectiles like she had used against Swampfire by accident. Yukari doesn't really have any offensive spells other then her pot dropping attacks, yet Ruby made up for that with her magic. The latter witch has many plant based atttacks she can use, I did turn it against her when I became Swampfire and release some kind of gas which allows the alien to control the plants around me.

Grey Matter is not much of a fighter, yet even the brainiac alien has the ability to use nerve clusters around the opponent's body to control their actions. Diamondhead seems to have both attack and defensive powers, with it's ability to create crystals similar to the ones on my body. Crystals which could form solid shields or nasty projectiles of my own, all with the super durability of the humanoid it came from. Yet there is the weakness to sound, found out when Kurumu tried to hide behind a shield created by Diamondhead when Howler let out a sonic blast. The sonic burst managed to crack and shatter the shield which was protecting the succubus as she move quickly out of the way.

Ruby seems to have expected some of the injury and fatigue which would come from all of the constant battling, so she has been supplying us with some of the healing magics set aside by the Headmaster. For both the myself and the youkai girls around me, mostly during the time the omnitrix was regenerating after it's ten minutes of use. Not only am I getting a better understanding of my new self, but so are the other girls as they discovering more strength and weaknesses of the aliens as well as the omnitrix itself.

One of the weaknesses being any wound which is on an alien when the watch timed out, would appear in a similar manner on me. It seemed lucky I can remove any of my injuries when turning into Swampfire and regenerate the damage. Still we have yet to find an easy way to transform from one form to another form, like XLR8 to Goop or Humongousaur to Swampfire for healing. This would have been useful.' thought Tsukune as he went through the fights he had been having.

This was the beginning of a major break as Ruby went for the computer, or mystical version of a computer, they had been using to record the different battles as well as the tactics for people to watch. Inner Moka had placed the cross back on her rosario limiter and did her transformation back into the body of her pink haired outer version. Which caused the girl to faint like usual, yet also made the human boy to think of the reason for the fainting.

'Could it be becoming Inner Moka drains the energy of the Outer Moka or is it a side effect of storing all of that power within her body? Could it be like the omnitrix which needs a change to power itself up after being used? Could there be a way to shorten the time that Outer Moka is weakened after restoring the rosario? So many questions have no answers for, like the omnitrix.'

Moka was waking up in his arms again as the girls looked on, Kurumu and Mizore giving death glares at the vamp girl while Yukari was just looking concern with her older sister figure. The vampire girl with the pink haired was just turn as pink as her hair or even beyond that to actual red. She smiled at him as she asked, "I hope I wasn't too hard on you, Tsukune-san. I would hate for anything to happen to you because... because... of me."

"Even when you change, I doubt you would want to cause me any kind of suffering... Moka-chan." he answered as the girl seemed to lean in for what seemed like a kiss, making him nervious with all of the other women around the two of them. Yet as he realized what she was realling doing, it was too late.

"Capu, capu!" The vampire girl had managed to put the bite on him again as she sucked out his blood for her meal. Growling surrounded them as the succubus and the yuki onna were both getting upset at the pink haired girl for 'attacking' their mutal love interest.

As Moka pulled her head away from his neck, Kurumu managed to pull the vampire out of the human boy's arms. While the succubus continued with, "Get off him, you leech. He's drained from all of the fighting we have to put him through, and you decide to drain him further with your pointy teeth. Shame on you, Moka!"

"It's okay, Kurumu-chan. I have pretty well healed and rested from the healing potions and spells that Ruby used on all of us. The only one of us who is drained is Moka, so giving a little blood isn't a bit problem if it helps her out." he finished as he tried to create some peace.

Ruby appeared again and managed to reveal a huge screen television or monitor for a computer. Soon images appeared on the screen as a review of each of the combat sessions were played out. Each one being moved back and forth in the tape as they looked at the limits of everyone involved. Ruby then pointed out this fact or that fact on the combat styles of both the ten little aliens as well as the youkai involved. Tactics were also mentioned.

"You see with Swampfire's plant control powers combined with my plant like spells, it could be useful to alter the field between ourselves and your opponents. Icy attacks can be played around with between Big Chill and Mizore, or the reverse could be true with Swampfire again. Fire and Ice attacks should be able to weaken the structure of many different substance like rubber or metal. This is the kind of thing the Headmaster would like to work on." began Ruby as she lecture on the benefits of teamwork with superhuman abilities.

In the office of the Headmaster...

A copy of the footage which was being shown to the members of the Newspaper Club was being streamed into the office of the head of the school. This was also being transfered to the other two of the Three Founders of Youkai Academy. The Headmaster was making hos own notes with the data being displayed for him, using his years of skills with the superhuman abilities of Youkai and now these aliens. This opened a whole new world around them with the addition of new lifeform which would likely be in the same boat as the youkai, and each one could overturn this boat if either side gave in to the darker desires.

"Besides who says youkai might not have alien origins?" thought the Headmaster, as ideas floated in his head. One of which is the idea of an relationship with these aliens when they show up. Another being how to take down these aliens if they proved to be troublesome, like some the youkai had been before he and his allies had dealt with them.

He needed more information then his sources were providing him. Most of the information told a tale of another universe which the omnitrix had come from, as well as the dark forces which would come for the device.

'Fate has not been denied, instead it has been sent down a different path then it had originally desired. The question is what path it had created in the vaccum of it's plans, both in that universe and this one. The two paths are now joined and this will mean a blending of the two. I will need to perform the higher divinations for this, yet it will leave me weakened from the effort and this is a delicate time with the Newspaper Club and the Public Safety Commission. Perhaps I will have to ask one of my partners to perform the rituals needed for the information which can keep things at a managable level.

So the question is what moves can I make next and which effect will they have?' thought the Headmaster as he kept on studying the video.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part Six

The Public Safety Commission president had just had a meeting with Tamao Ichinose, the swimming club president as he had gotten her pledge to keep an eye on Tsukune and the newspaper club in exchange for her club being given some support by himself. The young sexy woman also held a grudge against the vampire Moka for her involvement in setting back the club's activities during Club Day.

Okuto Kotsubo, the kraken gym teacher, had already agreed with getting revenge against those who had ruined his reputation in the school. The attempted rape, expulsion and murder of a single student did not make him the most beloved teacher on the grounds. He had barely kept his job due to what little resources he had, so he was in his own tight corner. So promises of aid in getting back at those who had brought him down had been of use and were paying off at the moment.

Seems like the Headmaster had a new assistant who was running errands around the school which included the old house which had been of interest to the PSC. An old building which Tsukune and his female friends had been entering before, but without a trace of them in the building. They were not sure what kind of monster this new assistant was, but she was a part haired woman who dressed in purple and black. She also had some kind of magical aura around her which meant she could cast different spells as well.

A dangerous ally for the strange boy, but the rumours about the boy being human seem to have been popping up more as Tamao-san had mentioned that Tsukune had a human like taste which she just had to eat up. His source had also mentioned the teen woman magnet was also a human, which had started this whole examination, meant there could be at least two source for the human option. The fight with Keito, however, had shown off some kind of Frankenstein Youkai with electro-magnetic powers.

'So I have a human with a monster form, a powerful monster form. Perhaps even rivalling a low level vampire or werewolf, but this is all a guess at the moment. To prove him not some kind of a monster would be impossible now. I have to find another reason to have him placed under my control, before I decide what to do with him and to know what I can do with him.

There are laws against attacking the Public Safety Commission or using your monster form in the school's boundaries, but he can make an equalaccusation about Keito taking her human form first or her attempt to acquire the succubus for her collection of fans. I need a different set of rules to bring him into the Commission's headquarters.

I need a patsy to attack Tsukune without it being traced back to the Commission and myself, a person who can test the boy's monster form and seen how powerful it is. Or to see what kind of weaknesses it might have which I can use. A patsy, with properincentive, to pick a fight with Tsukune... other then revenge.

Perhaps Keito can regain her respect by using one or more of her 'sisters' to convince young strong men to pick fights with Tsukune. Only this time, Moka will be kept out of the battle so our youkai friends will not taken down as easy. Time to begin the mission.' thought the president as he moved to make his plans reality.

Later that day...

Three cute and sexy young women were gather in their school uniforms as they were on a mission from their beloved big sister. A pink haired girl, a black haired girl and a dirty blond girl with uniforms were torn in places to show damage from a fight as well as show off their bodies, with dark bruise like marks on the skin which was revealed.

These girls went looking for some of the most powerful looking men in the school, to whom they begun to spin the same story. A tale about being attack for now reason by Tsukune Aono and his female friends. About how ruthless and brutal the attack, about how he had wanted to teach them a lesson about messing with the Newspaper club. The men they singled out had remember these women were in the Super Newspaper Club, which made the story more believable.

Soon three strong strapping young men went looking for blood from the young man who had the slimy nerve to attack three innocent young woman just for trying to put out a sexy... a goodnewspaper. All the while a wounded spider-woman looked on and waited for the battle to begin against the young Tsukune. Also a group of Public Safety Commission allies would be delaying the female vampire and her friends to keep Tsukune in peril long enough for the PSC to notice any kind of weakness they could use against Mr. Aono.

Meanwhile...

Tsukune was just getting out of his class and the newspaper club had no meeting today, due to Gin-sensei going out to do some scouting on the PSC. So he was trying to catch up with Moka and the others, when some student managed to show up saying they were wanted in the office building. So this meant he was alone for now, so he was heading back to the haunted house where Ruby had been training them.

'Ruby has been doing a good job training all of us in the last day or so, especially with the combination attack. I just wished I could figure out the master code which would allow me to change shape at will and for as long as I want. It would make this thing a lot more useful for fighting or using it powers for good, because the ten minute limit is hard to manage.

I also wonder what kind of aliens are in the omnitrix in addition to the ten I have, and if any of them might resemble some of the kinds of youkai that are in the school. A few like Frakenvolt seem right at home in this place. while other like Grey Matter are a little more harder to place in the academy.

I just wished I could learn more about it." thought Tsukune as he headed into the school-grounds, deep into the school-grounds.

It was then he heard movement in the trees, both dead and otherwise. This academy was built to look like a horror movie set. Which made the sudden appearance of three young men not so surprising. The first and tallest of the young men cried out, "Tsukune Aono, we can not let a scumball like you who hurt girls for no good reason continue at this school. Now face our righteous wraith at your misdeeds."

The three men then began to transform into their true monster forms. The tall one turned into some kind of giant, something over ten feet tall with a huge club.A loincloth was the only cover on his body as his wrist held spiked wrist bands, a necklace of skulls around his neck spoke to the danger of this man. It's grey skin had the image of death with red bloodshot eyes andspiky black hair.

The next one, who had been the smallest, began to transform. His true form was a combination of a raven and a human being, with a long sharp beak of grey. It's feathers were as black as a new moon and eyes were the same inky shade. Wing sprung from it's arms as it's hands turned into bird like claws which matched it's feet, talons razor sharp from the looks of it. A sword hung from it's hip, in a dark scabbard.

The final man, who had been in the middle in size, began to transform as he got hairier and hairier. Green long hair was hanging from every part of his body, while his nose was getting long and his ears were getting larger. Also increasing in size was his hands and feet, as he grew to be about seven and a half feet tall. His eyes began to glow a deep amber as he growled at Tsukune.

A bat flew by and said, "A Giant, a Tengu and a Troll. A giant has superhuman size and strength, able to crush bones and grind them at will. A tengu is a master swordsman and able to fly into the sky. A troll is super-strong, and yet has forest magic at his disposal. This is not going to be an easy fight."

Tsukune acted instantly by trying to get out of the way of three men, as he tried to speak to them, "Can't we just discuss this. The fact was those girls attacked..."

"Blaming innocent young girls as you attack them for now reason! Time for you to die!" shouted the Troll as he summoned a huge vine from the ground to bull-rush the human boy.

The Omnitrix bearer dodged and hid before him as he summoned the Omnitrix and looked for a workable alien. Choosing the perfect alien he slammed down the face of the Omnitrix and summoned this alien as he said, "Howler!"

Tsukune had summoned the blue alien werewolf who had been named Howler, mainly for two main reasons. It had enhanced strength and endurance as well as speed and agility, which would allow him to fight the strong giant as well as the troll and the quick tengu. The fact it also had a howl which could break stone with it's vibrational force was something else going for the transformation.

Howler then rushed after the Tengu who could had the speed the other two didn't have, trying to avoid the bladed weapon. Sharp reflexes were giving him some edge against it, but it was close as the swords missed him by a few inches. Yet Howler was also aware the other two were looking for openings to use against the alien werewolf. When the blue boy jumped back from razor sharp sword a little further back then Howler wanted, the Giant started to swing his club at the alien with bone shattering force. Only a blast of sonic energy with his howl saved him by deflecting the club with the pressure wave, even chipping off bits of the club as it did so.

When Howler landed, he was in trouble again as the Troll used it's natural powers to turn the ground below the alien into a boggy mire which caused the alien's feet to sink deeper and deeper into the earth. This held him into the spot as the trio of monsters started to close in on him.

Close by this spot, hidden from sight...

Keito was observing the battle from her hiding location, making notes of Tsukune's actions and reactions. The first interesting point was the fact the boy had transformed into some kind of werewolf, with a powerful howl weapon which cause his jaw to split into four. Something true werewolves were known for and the PSC would know having dealt with Gin. Another big factor was the speed and strength of the werewolf... on a day of the new moon. A day the mutts were normally at their lowest power levels.

"First a Frankenstein like Youkai, and now an unknown type of werewolf, so either he is a monster which has the ability to take on multiple forms or something else is going on. There is also the watch device on him again, on the chest of the former and the belt of this form. He also went for the watch device when he hid from our helpful patsies. So what is really going on?"

She watched as the blue werewolf was about to be piled on by the trio, only for Fuzzy to reverse his fortunes by using his howl again against the ground as he jumped. The mixture of force and counter-force worked together to thrust the blue furball out of his mess and into the air, where he back-flipped on top of the troll. The giant reacted in the close range by slinging it's club for the werewolf, only for the beast to jump and dodge it again.

The club, however, had to go somewhere once it was released. The place it went was the top of the troll's head due to a poorly aimed attack. The hit slammed down on the green hairy man as it knocked him out from the hard blow. The giant had the look of embarrassment before anger replaced it and the giant returned to the fight.

The tengu took this moment to go in for a killing blow by making a flying charge against the blue fuzzball, sword held in it's feet to impale the person in front of them. The werewolf just spun around to avoid the blade and release a howl after the flying monsters, pushing the crow like man into a tree with harden force. When the wolf-man looked at the result of his actions, he saw the tengu had it's beak stuck deep into the tree.

Keito was starting to thinking, "We should have selected smarter monsters to attack the boy with, if this was the level of combat experience he has. Or at least the level of dumb luck in his corner. It looks like it's just the giant for the kill and he's the least bright of the three of them. What chance of success does this brawny idiot have for taking down the blue irritant."

The giant's strategy was was to keep swinging his club at the bouncing blue wolf-man, which was not working in the long run.

Elsewhere...

A telescopic lens was hand for a camera so one was not in range of one's target, which was the case for this one. It had been watching the bandaged spider-woman as she was on some kind of mission, but turned to the battle once it was seen who it was doing all of the fighting. The photographer was shocked at the appearance of another werewolf, especially one as strange as the one before them. Blue fur was unusual, but so was the power it was showing under the lack of moonlight. This was not any werewolf known to the history of the world of youkai, which was causing questions to emerge from our shutterbug.

'So if Tsukune is not a werewolf, what is he? Why hasn't he shown his true form when Moka was threaten before? Or to defend himself from the dangers of the attacks of other monsters? What secrets is he hiding and what effect will it have on the Newspaper club?' thought the cameraman as he took more and more pictures of the events beyond him.

Back with Howler...

'I've taken care of the troll and the tengu, at least for now. I just have to knock the big guy down before the watch gives out. So where are the weak points on this monsters? There has to be some way to bring him down.' thought the blue werewolf as he moved to avoid the club.

Howler figured the first step he would have to take would be removing the club from action. So it would take a a great amount of physical force from a combination of strength and speed at a weak point, or a sonic howl at a same said weak point.

'Or I could use a combination of the two of them for greater effect.' thought the alien hero as he split his jaw in quarters to shoot a blast at the giant. As expected, the giant blocked the blast with the club. The landing of the blow caused the club to chip and splinter from the force of the blast, as spider web like cracks covered the huge stick.

Backing off from the huge monster like he was running away, Howler took a moment to get a running start at the giant. Surging forward, he cocked his fist for a punch against the larger monster. The giant prepared to block again with the club, which is what the blue boy wanted. The closed hand moved forward as the werewolf did as well, till the speed enhanced megaton fist slammed into the club. Intense power flowed through the weapon as it aggravated the faults already in the tool, causing then to enlarge and open up. A second balled hand pulled up and pounded the weapon as well, which caused enough overload of the breaks in the club to cause major chunks of it to fall off. So many pieces, that it was no longer functional as a club.

Splinters and dust flew into the face of the giant, temporary blinding him as his hands covered his face. Which was the chance to make the attack against the big opponent, so Howler did as his name suggested and howled with his jaws split. Sonic bang after sonic bang, as the blue werewolf moved with heightened speed to different locations to shoot the power bursts. In time it was showing off a series of powerful blunt force damage against the super strong monster. It was a single blast which decided it, as Howler shot a boom at the back of the giant's head. The huge monster's body jerked and fell, as Howler took a moment to study the bigger monsters. The chest rose and fell as it showed a knock out blow and not a killing one.

Howler rested for a few minutes before the watch face started to blink red as the countdown to his human form begun, as Tsukune looked for a way to get haunted house. To find safety in case of the Super Newspaper Club decided to convince more goons to attack, as well as see if Ruby could get those three guys some help from the nurse's office.

Elsewhere...

Keito moved to make her report to the president as she took time to itemize the major points she had on Tsukune. Her leader would want to hear all of the news, especially with this new werewolf development. This would change the plans they would have to undertake with Tsukune.

Also the cameraman was about to leave as well, as he had some thinking to do. The major one was the question of if he should confront Tsukune on the weirdness he had seen with the blue werewolf form on a moonless day. Something knew about from personal experience, experience which had told him this should have been impossible. Even a cloud covering the full moon during the day would cause the power of a werewolf to weaken to a great degree. Plus this new werewolf was super-strong, which was more a vampire speciality then the werewolf's speed bonus.

Which made our shutterbug want to know the truth, partly out of a desire for journalistic truth-seeking and partly out of a desire to learn if he could use this same power himself. Gin smiled as he thought of the things he could do if he had his full strength all of the time... like peek on the young ladies of the school and getting away before they could find him. Maybe even getting a nude shot of some girls like Moka or Kurumu, then living to enjoy the photos he took.

In the lands outside the school...

The Bus Driver for the Youkai Academy was trying to out race the tail which was following him, a tail made of flying metal sphere which were floating close to them. Yet they were currently cloaked in some kind of invisibility shield which was suppose to keep them from sight, which would work for someone with out the experience in the occult and strange.

They were focused on him for some reason as every time the bus moved to get away, they followed it. He was currently counting three of the spheres were on his rear, but who knew how many of them were going to follow him. The question was what they were after and where were they from?

'The fact they look like something out of a sci-fi film makes me think their linked with the Omnitrix, which means they're after Aono-san. Which mean they are after me for a portal to the academy to find him, and they must be from some kind of alien after the newest toy on campus. The next step is to ask if it's a good alien after it or the evil one the Headmaster has been divining about. So how am I going to take these bad boys down?'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part Seven

"Now I believe that you have some explaining to do, Tsukune-san. I think the pictures speak for themselves, my 'fellow' werewolf."

Mr. Aono was now looking at the pictures of a blue werewolf in battle with the trio of monsters he had been fighting the other day. Including pictures of a certain human form turning into said werewolf. The fact his secret was now out in the open in the middle of the newspaper club meeting. The fact most of the people in this room had also known as the secret didn't help, but the presidental werewolf was now bringing up the fact which had been discovered.

Ginei Morioka was now waiting for the responce and Tsukune was not so sure what he could tell or what he could not. Ruby took this moment of silence to enter the room as she began to speak, "I believe it will be alright for you to tell Morioka-san about your secret, Tsukune-kun. The Headmaster expected there would be some discovery and made certain I was notified of those who could be trusted with the information. As long as you know, Morioka-san, the fact the Headmaster wants this information kept private. Which is why I have made sure it does not leave this room."

"Okay, if it's alright then, I believe I should no any secrets which could cause us problems with the Public Saftey Commission." said their leader as he waited for the answer, which the human boy provided while hiding the fact he was not quite... non-human. The explanation took several minutes to go through and at least one example with the Omnitrix. After the young first years began, the silence returned.

"So you're saying Tsukune has an alien device which turns him into one of ten extra-terrestials, which include something which looks like a werewolf. Hmmmm... you know what this means?"

"Wh-h-h-h-hat, Tsukune-sensei?" asked everyone who had gathered in the room.

"My dreams of having sex with a sexy werewolf girl and a sexy alien can be combined into one at last!" said the smiling pervert as a disturbing part of his mind was revealed in this moment. A thought which had caused all involved to fall out of their chairs and onto the floor of the space.

"Are any of your thought not perverted in that head or have the all died from hunger and loneliness?" asked Kurumu, as she almost growled at their leader. A look which didn't seemed to phase the tall, dark and handsome pervert.

"Any non-perverted, non-Aono related thoughts in your head... Kurumu-chan? We all know what kind of monster you are, a succubus the sex demoness. We all know what you want to do with the 'destined one' you have chosen. You really expect you have not spent nights alone in the bedroom, thinking of Tsukune-kun in the bed with you and then touch..." this line of thinking was stopped by the burst of speed from the said girl slamming her hand down on the boy's mouth before he could say any more.

While this had been going on, a trio were changing into different colours with varients on the shade of crimson. Moka had the most pinkish of hue which was trying it's best to match her hair, Mizore had a little blue touch to the cheeks, while Ruby was living up to her name with the colour on her skin. Yukari was on the other hand a little confused, or at least was acting it given her intellect on the matter. Tsukune was also trying to hid the colour he was turning at the thought of Kuruma or any of the girls doing... things... while alone at night... even Moka. It took all of his power to avoid losing all of his blood at that last piece of imagination, not to waste any blood when friends with a vampire.

"Okay, let's step back from all of the... random thinking in this room and return to the topic at hand. While I was observing the new werewolf on campus, I also noticed another person watching Tsukune... Keito. She was watching and taking notes on the battle which was occurring. Any ideas why, other then the usual control obssession which they have." asked Gin, as he tried to make sense of what he had seen.

"It starts to make sense, the three of those men were complaining about my 'attack' on the 'little' sisters of Keito. Plus Keito has seen me transform into Howler and into Frankenvolt as well, so she knows that I have two different types of monster forms. At least as far as they know things, since they don't know about aliens and the Omnitrix. What's the worse they can think or the worse they can do?" asked Tsukune as he moved on to the chances of punishment.

"Kuyo is a badass who thinks that he's justice incarnate, those who go against him are evil-doers bring crime and injustice against the school. The problem is he has the power to back up what ever claims he wants to make in this regard, both in his school given power and in his own personal powers. So there is a great danger when dealing with him, he might even be the equal in power to Moka when she really throws it down. The question arises on the power level of the monsters, aliens or whatever in your watch. Can it match the abilities of the P.S.C. president." said Gin, bring up a good point on the matter which they would be facing.

In the Public Safety Commission headquarters...

Kuyo was looking over the report and the photos which Keito had taken, which were showing off something which had been impossible to all known wisdom with regard to monsters. A powerful werewolf on a moonless day, one with strength as well as speed, one with a howling weapon as well. Especially since at last report, the monster form of Tsukune was suppose to have been some kind of electrical powered Frankenstein's monster shaped form.

"So you are telling me, Keito, the boy is not only has one monster form... but also a second form. Or at least, two forms he is already showing off in two different battles. All seeming to have been limited by some kind of watch like device. With this he managed to have countered the powers of three powerful male students. This is correct, Keito-san?"

"Yes sir, Mr. President. I'm not sure how it is possible or what kind of monster could have these forms, but Tsukune seems to have at least two different monster forms he can turn into. Without further examination, we would not be sure what it is he is capable of. I have no idea how to advise you on how to proceed." said the spider-woman in response to her leader's words.

"An unknown factor in this villain and his so-called club. Together with Ginei the werewolf and Moka the vampire, this could be a challenging case to close. Yet my power is the greater power, for I am empowered by justice. The ability to bring in Moka and Tsukune will be much more easier then any other member of the Newspaper Club, since they have gotten into many more fights then any other member of the 'club'. Or were at least in the area at the time of the fight, according to our reports.

So we can bring them on these charges at any point in time. The question is when, when being the important word as we have no idea what kind of power this Mr. Aono could be holding back at this time. I don't like not knowing everything about my opponent, yet it could be good for a longer battle then the ones I have with the inferior class monsters. Less likely to make me less bored when I finally dish out the punishment.

I only wished that Tsukune could have turned out to have been a human, since then it would have given us the permission to execute him and any member of the Newspaper Club which were to shelter him. Then I might show a lesson to the rest of the scum of this school, they were are not to be crossed in any way. That any member of this organization is the embodyment of my will and my will is the living essence of justice and order. One can not raise a hand against us without being forced to pay a heavy price.

We have much to do if we are to bring the laws of the school down on each one of these members. We must move with much deliberation and yet with quick speed, less any one of the other students decide this organization is much weaker then they currently thinking about this. A belief which will be proven quite false when we finally strike against the criminal element on campus. The question which will have to be asked is what to do next with this student, this club and this school. Do we act now and take him in or wait until we know what it is we are dealing with for this case?" said the blond haired president as he tried to make a choice in the matter.

On the roads of the human world...

The Bus Driver was trying to make his way free of the probes which were following him, hunting him from where they floated from the sky. They were starting to look like they were not going to stop until what they wanted was in the hands of their master. He was currently driving his way into the country side of Japan looking for a point where all eyes would be off him so he could try some of his own magical abilities against them.

Soon he was away from where most people would have been, maybe not most youkai but where most humans would be away from this stretch of road. He then got out of the bus and moved to the top of the bus while it was still moving. He turned around and began to go through the motion of the spellcasting of one of his most powerful offensive. He fired a beam of powerful flames at one of the probes, but this seemed to have triggered the other two probes to attack with their own beams. Ones made of light which were cutting into his own special bus, which was making him more and more angry at the little things.

"Great, I work so hard to make this bus the best it is! Then you blast it! A 'Grave' mistake on your part, because you have no 'Ghost' of a chance. Now it's time for you to die!" He began to attack the two other probes which had been attacking him. Lasers and fireballs were exchanged against the two foes as they tried to eliminate the other force.

Meanwhile...

There were four other probes which were looking for similar energy signatures. One was circling a field of flowers, another was looking at different homes with the city, while two were moving around some kind of energy field which was repulsing them. They stopped and began to study the energy frequency, determining it was some kind of mana manipulation. Databases were checked for all information on mana and the ways technology could be used to counter the power of the field. Seconds later they discovered a jamming method which could be used by the probes, which would only eliminate one of the mechanized objects.

Energy began to pulse from the two probes as they tried to counter the barrier, the one probe began to spark and jolt with the changes of frequencies, as a tiny hole was opened within the barrier which would allow the still functioning probe to slip through the weak point. A burst of speed caused the device to energy as it's twin began to overload, which was followed by the probe on the outside exploding into different fragmented pieces.

The probe in the inside had a new two pronged mission, as it was to continue with it's main mission of hunting the Omnitrix. Yet it was also looking for a way to take the barrier down or at least allow it to be pentrated by the forces of it's master. This would be needed to allow the other robots and machines of it's master or his mercenaries to land in this section of the planet. Especially if the Omnitrix could be found in this area.

A secondary mission was to detect the sources of energy which it had been scanning. The fact a barrier like this could be up at all spoke to some kind of power source of great ability. Something which could be useful for it's master's future plans, which meant it would have to be located so it could captured. Then there were those in charge of the power source which could be... encouraged to reveal all their information.

The probe itself was not thinking this, it was merely obeying orders and making reports on the situation. The one doing the thinking and computation of the data collected was one of the intelligent robot drones on the ship, which was transmitting it to the head drone who was reporting it all back to the squid faced alien. It was this being who was making all of the most important choices on the matter of collecting the price it sought.

Back with Tsukune and his friends...

Kurumu was filled with mixed emotions, even if she was covering it well at the moment. She was filled with rage at Tsukune for hiding the fact he was human from her, she was even more pissed off at Moka from hiding the fact she knew this as well. The urge to go up to strike her was overwhelming, but the main factor was Tsukune was in danger from something greater. Greater then even the ancient hatred between humans and youkai, which even she had been part of with the history of her people.

'No, something from the stars is looking for the thing of Tsukune's wrist. A being of power which could bring destruction down on them all, which even if Tsukune was the cruellest teen in the school, he didn't deserve to face alone. The fact is Tsukune is the kindest, purest soul I know... which makes everything I know about humans come into question. Human or Youkai, it doesn't matter. What matters is the type of person you are. Still, this doesn't end my anger at them.

Of course, the combat between myself and Tsukune does manage to allow me an outlet to vent my rage for him. Even if I don't want to hurt him, with all of those alien forms it would be harm to really harm him. Then there is the time we fight with each other in teams to test the team work skills with Tsukune's alien forms. So I have landed a few hits against Moka during this fighting which has made less angry then when this all started.

Truth is, I don't like hurting any of the girls or Tsukune. They maybe my greatest rivals for my destined one, but they are also my closest friends who I love dearly. Sometimes I wish that all of us could have our own Tsukune to love and hold on to. The horrid truth is there is only one Tsukune in the entire world, so people are going to lose once he makes up his mind. I just hope we can keep the friendship no matter who wins and who loses.' thought the blue haired woman as she gather evidence of the Public Safety Commission's wrong doing. She had taken some photos of their bribe taking and their intimidation tactics, before she moved to go back to the haunted house for more training for Tsukune.

'We are also going to look into the creature that Yukari saw when she was looking into the depths of the Omnitrix. The threat of the P.S.C. seems to pales when compared with the monster alien which she saw, some kind of squid faced monster from beyond the stars. The more we know about the threat he will be to us, they better things can be when he shows up to fight. If he wants to take Tsukune or the Omnitrix, especially Tsukune, then he's going to have a fight on his hands.'

She soon arrived at the house and entered it before she headed down into the dojo area of the building, built to train them all in the art of using their powers and the powers which Tsukune had gained. This would be important to battle against any number of the different enemies which they were gaining from both Earth and Space, which she only hoped they could overcome in time. The fact they had a little more information to go on was helpful, since Gin-senpai had told them about Kuyo's power in a little more detail.

'It turns out he's some kind of fox spirit, the same kind of fox spirits which were mistake for the god Inari in the past. Likely with some kind of powerful flame ability which can be used to attack his foes, burning them into a cinder. Which makes it likely that Big Chill the mothman or Swampfire the planet elemental will be the best to fight against the power of the P.S.C. president, the former for it's ice power and strength against heat while the later hold control over flame and regeneration abilities. It is surprising Big Chill can resist heat like that, you would expect a creature of ice to hold a weakness against the powers of a flame creature.

I guess it just means there is more we can learn about aliens while this is going on. Mizore is looking into the resistance of Big Chill, I think of all of the aliens which Tsukune can turn into it is one of her favourites. She keeps refering to it as a Snow Kami, of all things. I guess that a burn-proof ice-using being would seem to be a god to a heat-weakened Yuki Onna. Personally, not sure which of the aliens I prefer at the moment. I really love the original human Tsukune most of all at the moment, but who knows what else he could turn himself into.

There is also the question of the possibility of the Omnitrix being able to absorb the D.N.A. of Youkai as well as aliens, which could be a lot of the students of this school. We do have many powerful monsters in the campus, including a vampire and a werewolf in our own Newspaper Club. I am very curious what would happen if it aborbed my own D.N.A. and turned Tsukune into an Incubus, a male sex demon. I have to say with how handsome he is now, my destined one would make a sexy beast of a Incubus. He would sure make my own tail to twitch, and give me something to think about on lonely nights.

Any kind of Youkai which Tsukune can turn into would be something to keep me warm on those cold nights alone, even if he turned into a freezing body of a male version of a Yuki Onna like Mizore.' which this her thoughts turned to the images of her crush in various Bishonen monster forms. Each of which was causing her to turn red in the cheeks and spreading downwards from there.

Quick Author's Notes-

To answer some of the questions I am getting...

PEJP Bengtzone

I have an idea for a Kevin 11 counterpart for Tsukune, which will be more frightening for Tsukune then a Kelpie shapeshifter. Not sure how to bring it in, but I will find a way.

Not sure if the alien DNA could effect the Youkai DNA, but it is something to think about. I hope the little image from Gin in this chapter did amuse you, though.

gaby

I hope to try, but getting them to Youkai academy might be a little troublesome. Could bring one or two of the major ones into the picture for breaks or holidays.

Omnitrix1

Frankenstein monster who shoots lightening- FRANKenstein VOLTage. Makes sense?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part Eight

Kuyo was walking through the halls with his three fellow kings, heading to the classroom which contained the two biggest thorns in his sides. Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono. They were the threat to his power and the smooth fuction of the school, with both their numerous fights and the lies they spread with the newspaper club. It was time for them to... disappear from the school yard for the time being. Which was what he was thinking as he moved to enter the classroom, interrupting the lesson.

"Excuse me, Miss Nekonome. I have a come to collect two students for violating the will of the school,' He said as he paused for a minute before he headed to the two seats in the same row. The seats holding a pink haired girl and a brown haired boy with a weird watch. He continued with his mission as he spoke, "Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono... you are both under arrest for violating the school rules against fighting. You have attacked both students and teachers for no reason, there for you must come with us for your just punishment. Resistance will be punished with leveled force if you disobey."

They both look at little shock and fearful at the same time, which made Kuyo smile. They would soon learn the lessons of going against the natural order... his order. He was stopped by the blue haired succubus as she started to blabber on about how this wasn't right. He spoke the simple truth, "I am the head of the Public Safety Commision. I decide what is right. If you don't want to suffer their fate as your own, you will sit down."

The large breasted girl looked to Aono before she sat down again due to his aura. The two prisoners bowed to his power as they moved to follow him with their heads hung down. They moved from the classroom and the president moved so they could be displayed to the whole school before they headed back to the PSC headquarters. He wanted the students to know these criminals were no match to the power of the PSC, so they could understand their place.

As they arrived at the shrine like building which he used as their HQ, he took them down to the basement of the building. It was where the cells of all of those who had proven to be a danger to the school or those who had yet to learn they should never cross the PSC president. He heard the screams and yells of the criminals and how it was unnerving the two he had brough in as well.

He moved to his massive interregation chair so he could see the two standing before him. The three other Kings of the PSC stood beside him as rows of his troops surrounded them. He began to speak, "So the might S-classed monster known as the Vampire is now in my power. You will be made an example for all of the students here so they know what they should be doing in my school.

Aono, you are some kind of mystery. You seem to have both a stitched up monster and some kind of freakish werewolf, all of this seemed to be connected to this bracelet or watch you have been wearing recently. I want to know the secrets of this device, is it a normal limiter or something else. It could be some kind of threat to the academy, which means I would have to confiscate it. So we can prevent any harm from befalling our lovely institution.

So Aono, tell me everything you can about this device. Now, or I will be making you suffer for every moment you hold back your tongue. Understanding, talk."

Aono seemed to be stumbling out some kind of delay tactic, which Kuyo responded with a burst of flame from his hand at Aono. His smiled continued to expand as he looked at the fears at the man before him. He continued, "As you can see, I have the power to turn the heat up on the two of you. Giving you the third degree is much more literal for me then most police officer. Now I expect answers from you, or else the next flame will be focused on your vampire friend. Even if it's not water, I expect that fire isn't good for them at all either."

"Okay. The watch allows me to select which kind of monster I want to be. It has a number of monsters which I can become by pressing the right buttons. Just like this one..." said Aono as he moved as quickly as he could to push a button. The face of the watch rose with a green image over the watch, before the boy pushed it down again. Aono instantly transformed into a strange plant like monster with a red-yellow flame-like head on him.

Kuyo took this as an insult as he was the Lord of Flames, not this upstart. A plant was just kindling for a man of the president's intense flaming temperture. He thought to himself, 'Let's see if this twig will burn.'

Fire flew to the figure and his female friend, only to be deflected by some kind of force or power. Looking at the torching his single hand was giving, he noticed the plant creature which Aono had turned into had countered with flames of it's own. The only joy which Kuyo took from this was the fact the creature was using both hands rather then one. So Kuyo brought up his second hand and fired more heat at the creatures who had been stopping him. The barrier of burning was still being countered by the creature, even with the increase with temperture and power. Which was making the president of the Public Safety Commission more and more furious at the arrogance to counter divine will.

Kuyo halted the flames for a moment to try and figure out how to counter the resistance he was facing. It was all of the time needed for Tsukune to move to Akashiya, grabbing for the rosario and removing it with a tug. Then it was the vampire's turn to transform, becoming a busty tall silver haired vixen with red eyes. She shifted into a battle position, even if she looked like she was bored with everything going on.

Aono moved to his chest to touch the watch face there and instantly transformed into the form of some kind of mothman in blue with wings wrapped around him as a cloak. Or the wings were wrapped around him in cloak, till they opened and the figure took flight. Kuyo tried to fire at the two of them, but missed due to timely dodging by the two of them. Aono fired some kind of ice attack at the flames, causing a exposive expansion of steam and mist to block out all of the vision of the people in the room. Once it cleared, Akashiya and Aono were nowhere to be seen, except for a hint of ice on the top of the ceiling.

"I think our troublemakers have taken this fight to the outside. You three remain here, I want to take care of this personally." Kuyo slowly moved out of the building to follow his prey.

Elsewhere...

Tsukune was looking for a place to have a fight where he or his friends could have the advantage. After phasing and flying out as Big Chill, he had turned back and seemed to be scanning for an arena. He knew the simple fact Kuyo would not stop until they were crushed or the president was taken down for the count. The human student was looking for a big fight, which was why he had taken the human form to help charge up the watch for a longer fight. Moka was beside him, annoyed at running from the 'loser'... but even she had to admit that fighting on the man's home turf was not a good idea.

From the sky, the checked out the arrival of the flights of Ruby and Kurumu. The two woman were carrying their landbound teammates of Yukari and Mizore. They moved fast to check if Moka and himself were alright after being taken by the president. He assured them he was alright.

"We need to get some where we can fight all out on Kuyo without getting the other students in the way. I'm pretty sure he won't care how many people would be injured if we fought where others are in range of the attacks. We need... we need... we need to get to the roof. It should be safe enough for any kind of fighting we might face against him. Plus Ruby, Kurumu and me can get some advantage from aerial attacks. Can we make it up there?" he asked as he pointed to the roof of the school.

"I have a spell for short distance transportation. Get ready, just remember I will need some time to regain my strength afterwards. Here we go..." said Ruby as she began to chant the spell as the all reached out to touch her. With a burst of light and feathers, they were all out of the spot they had been in and had landed on the roof.

Tsukune looked at the broad battlefield the top of the school provided. They likely had moments before Kuyo arrived and gave them a world of hurt. They had to think back to their training and use it all against the man. They didn't have too long to wait for the arrival of the man with the silver hair and the black suit. He moved slowly like he had no cares or worries, as if he knew the results of the battle ahead of time. A battle he had already won, he just had to go through the trouble of fighting the damned thing.

They had a plan for when a powerful enemy were to face them, the first step was to release the Inner Moka as soon as possible. Once release they could use this Moka's fighting skills and super strength in the fight, another was to look for the alien best suited for the situation. The most obvious of the aliens were Swampfire with his flames and regeneration but also Big Chill with his ice plus intangability with resistance to heat.

Taking a chance with ice, Tsukune became the mothman like alien and flew quickly to the vampire to remove the Rosario which contained her powers. A quick yank of the cross was followed by superheated air behind Big Chill, the alien turn himself and Moka untouchable. Kuyo's flames shot through them with some sensation of heat, but not a burning feeling. This was stopped for a moment as Mizore used her own ice to create a shield of frost to block the firelance, but it was quickly replaced by steam.

Tsukune get Moka into a position where she could start to fight the fire based yokai, with support by himself and the other girls. Yukari and Ruby were ready to use their spells to heal those who got themselves wounded. Kurumu and Mizore would move into defensive position in this case, while he and Moka would take the attack front. A shield of very clear ice was around the four girls keep them save for now, with Kurumu ready to fly over and help.

Moka went to work fast as she used her feet to kick the white haired monster, causing him to flinch and show pain for the first time. He growled with a scowl and spoke, "It looks like I will have to use my true form on delinquints. Behold, my power."

With this, Kuyo turned himself into a white-yellow fox creature who seemed to be on fire. A bat floated by to comment, "The Yoko, a power fox yokai with the power over fire. Tends to make it home in shrines and is mistaken for a deity."

The fox began form a distance between himself and the vampire before using a ranged fireball attack, one which was radiating heat even with the space between the fox and them. Moka tried to dodge it, but it went pass her and onto the ice wall as it shatter the ice wall with an explosion. The explosion of heat and light sent all of them to the different lengths of the roof. Moka was the first back up and started back at the fox, trying to kick and punch the powered up fox.

It was not easy but she seemed to be making some impact on the torched canine, while Tsukune gather up all of his friends. They were scratched and bruised, rubbing dirt and blood on his chest as he carried them to a safer position. It was when he finshed his watch turned himself back without warning him, as the watch turned yellow. Yellow was not a colour he had been expecting, and knew nothing about as the watch spoke, "New D.N.A. acquired. Processing..."

'Crap, what the heck is going on with this thing. What does it mean with new D.N.A. acquired? What D.N.A. is it?' Tsukune as he got into a position with the two witches. Mizore moved to protect them as Kurumu moved into attack form. Nail claws and wings were in shape as she flew, likely not knowing how to fight the flames. Tsukune could only wait out the watch and hope it would be able update quickly.

As he looked at the battle, he saw Kuyo fight both Moka and fire burst of flames at the flying sucubus. Then the yoko turned his eyes to the location of Tsukune and his human form, before smiling at this. The fox spoke, "Time for you to face my ultimate form, the merging of all of my power behold..."

The Yoko shifted and began to stand up right as his head toook on his human form, and his fore limbs became his arms and hands. He still had canine legs and a tail. Then Yoko ran quickly towards the human boy with a flaming arm pulled back as he unlessed a burning punch directly at Tsukune's chest. With a huge blast, Tsukune was flung back with a large burn on his chest, raw and black.

Moka was next to him instantly, as the Tsukune could feel himself loosing conciousness. With a moment of hesitation, Moka bit down on Tsukune as he feel something pump into his veins. Then there was a rapid sound of beeping and a voice spoke, "New DNA acquired... new forms have been added to Omnitrix. Activate transformation...."

Tsukune could feel himself twist and change, but mostly with regard to his insides and his internal energies. He also began to feel a little drafty for some reason. His strength had returned as he stood up and looked at Kuyo, think about how much he wanted to show how weak the fox was when compaired to Tsukune. Tsukune was going to do it. Tsukune the noticed all of the shocked eyes of the woman in the area and those of the fox.

All of the women's faces turn various shade of red and drips of blood flowed from their noses, from rivers of blood from Kurumu and Mizore to slow dribbles from the nose of Inner Moka. They were also a bit twitch for a moment and the blue haired succubus was licking her lips as if she was hungry. He turned and asked them, "What's going on? "

"One, you have turned into a vampire. Two, you're completely naked and we all have a really nice view of things." said Mizore as if it was not a major problem.

Two things passed through Tsukune's mind as he patted his chest and found a watch face on it, 'All of my alien forms have no clothes on them when I transform into them. Therefore, I must have take some Vampire DNA from Moka and this is the Omnitrix. Where can I find a pair of pants, shorts or even some underwear. I do not want to fight with my penis sticking out.'

Kuyo was twitch, likely at the fact he has ended up fighting women and a naked man. The fox man tried to fire another flaming knuckle at the boy, only for a kick to block off the president's arm. After fighting the female vampire, Kuyo could feel similar strength with Tsukune. Tsukune himself could feel himself surging with power as he began to take the fight to the mob boss disguised as a police officer. Moka took this time to join them, but Tsukune could see the silver haired girl had weakened from before.

'Likely something to do with biting me, the surge of power and the transformation from the Omnitrix. I can finally hold my own against some one with power, like Kuyo. I just wished it was without my cock sticjing out, and what's worse is all of this fighting seems to be making me hard. Damn it! ' thought Tsukune as he could feel his own sex organ begin to harden with all of the kicks causing the fox man pain. It was bring looks of shame on both men's faces.

With a team up duel kick, Moka and himself had managed to give a good knocked out kick against the fox man. It forced him through the roof and all of the floors below to the building's basement. He was still in the shape of the yoko-man, but he was out for the count. As everyone was trying to catch their breath and gain their strength back, there was a suddent banging of force. It was coming from the sky as everyone looked up and saw the sky reddish-purple as a strange hole of black opened up in the middle of it. From the hole came a figure which seemed to be a red machine with shoulder-pads?

The red figure was some kind of robot which was standing in the middle of the yard as the circluar shoulder pads began to pull themselves off the robot. They turned out to be some kind of flying saucer like drones which could fly in the air as they seemed to be looking for something. This did not stop any of the robots and drones from pulling out some kind of laser weapons and firing them at the students, causing them to scatter as well as a few of their disguise were dropped in the need for escape.

"Come on! I just had to fight a power mad control freak and now there's a giant robot on the attack. And I am still lacking any kind of pants... could you girls stop staring at my wiener for a minute and worry about the giant robot." said Tsukune as he would still angry at being naked.

"Tsuck-une... I mean, Tsukune is right. People are going to get into trouble if we don't so something. Besides, we can stare at Tsuck--- stare at him later when we pratice with his new vampire for. Let's get going!" said Kurumu as she seemed to be subconciously licking her lips over and over again, when she was not pursing her lips. Tsukune's had the feeling he knew would prime rib or expensive chocolate felt like before being eaten.

'Can't get any worse, I suppose." He thought, before the Omnitrix seemed to active on it's own. Instantly he was changed... he could feel a tail around his ass and wings on his back... as well as his cock getting bigger then it had been. It felt like he had gained a third leg or something.

"Looks like Tsuc-Tsu-Tsukune has transformed into a male succubus... an incubus. They're well known for their swing... appendages as succubi are known for their breasts. It is even said to have some kind of hypnotic properties when women watches it it swing back and forth, back and forth..." said Ruby as she looked at the object and chanted the last three words over and over again. It was followed by the rest of the girls repeating it as well, as Tsukune noticed his cock was moving as he stood.

He growled out, "Wake up. Forget my cock and let's focus on the rampaging robot."

All of the women jolted a little and looked a little sheepish for their reactions, trying their best to resist looking at the hypnotic organ. They all set off to fight the robot... except for Tsukune as looked for something to cover himself up with. Women and nude sex demons were not a good mix when fighting with a dangerous foe.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part Nine

'Got to get pants, got to make pants, get to have pants.' thought Tsukune as he tried to find something he could find to cover his private parts. A shirt, a towel, a coat or something. He was passing panicing students, which was slowly including female members who were staring at his cock and then having their eyes glazed over. He then stopped and realized how he could take advantage of this.

"Can I borrow your coat, please and thank you?" he asked one of the girls, someone he didn't know but he really needed a coat now. She removed the coat then handed it to him, while not taking her eyes off his cock and with a reply of 'Back and forth'.

He tied the coat around him like a kind of kilt and flew off, hoping people were not trying to get a better look at him. He flew at the giant robot as he noticed the quintet of girls fighting with it already, having engaged it while he was looking for something to cover his junk.

Kurumu was flying up in the air with her nails out as sharpened narrow razors, while Mizore was on the ground with ice covering her hands like multi-pointed slashing blades. The blue haired succubus was focused on the flying secondary robots, the two which he had seen as shoulder pads. She was keeping them occupied, as was Ruby. The elder witch had grown huge raven like wings and was attacking them with green thorny projectiles, even as the younger girl was making slashing passes.

Mizore and Inner Moka were working on the main robot on the ground, Mizore was firing off ice knives at the monster while Moka was making quick jumps to the machine for an attack and then dodge back. Yet he could see that Moka was wearing down due to the losses she had suffered fighting Kuyo and reviving himself. So he decided to help take this down by making a slash with his own flying attack and nail weapons.

Yukari was doing her best to protect the others with magical shields or using her pots and pans as physical shields to soak up the blasts of the lasers. It was a problems as she had yet to perfect any kind of real attack, given her young age and lack of battle experience. It would have to be something they would look into when they finially got out of this mess.

The first pass had some success and managed to cause some minor tearing of the metal skin on the red robot. As he tried to rise for a second attack, the Omnitrix managed to react and he felt himself changing. He lost the wings, tail and nail blades. He also started to feel like his body was on fire. Acting on instinct as he fell, he summoned a object of ice to break his fall by becoming a slide. He slide down and tried to aim at Mizore as he had figured out what was happening to him.

He landed before Mizore, panting with the heat as he said, "Guess it's time for me to become an Ice Woman or a male version of one."

He could feel the dizziness over coming him, till he felt something pushed into his mouth. He felt much cooler and better as he looked at what was in his mouth, a peppermint lollipop like Mizore usually had. He looked at her as she smiled and said, "This should help you beat the heat. We need to take this metal monster down, Tsukune."

He turned to the machine as it was shooting lasers, which were deflected by either spells by the witches or blocks of ice by Mizore. Tsukune thought back to his training and tried to apply it to this situation. He began to think tactically, 'I managed to open some of the skin with my incubus claws and now I'm a male Yuki Onna. If I managed to use the ice to break open the cracks already in the thing, pushing in cold and then sucking the cold out. I can break into the machine and get to the circuitry inside... then fragile circuitry. Let's do this! '

He focused on the machine, icing and then de-icing the slices in the scratches he had made. The expanding ice opened up the slits and soon revealed the inner workings of the robot giant. Moka had been watching this as she caught her breath and then smirked in the way she had when she had an opponent at a weak spot. She then charged into the battle, dodging laser fire as she launched herself at the robot. She spoke the phrase which she had made famous, "Know your Place! "

Rapid kicks shot through the machines and into the depths of the mechanical machine which caused the metal monster to spark with electricity. Moka moved back as there were the start of explosions on the red menace, which multiple before merging into one massive explosion. Tsukune looked for the other two machines and noticed small crators with metal junk which was all that was left of the two flying robot. Kurumu and Ruby were floating in the air and moving to where the rest of them had been. They had scratches and torn clothing, but were looking like they had given more then they had recieved.

Silver-haired Moka took this moment to replace her rosario and move so she was next to Tsukune, before she turned back to pink-haired Moka and fell into his arms. Ruby took this moment after dismissing her raven wings to say, "Perhaps it's time for us to access the clothing option of the Omnitrix. Or at least the feature which covers Tsukune while in a form which would make him... inappropreate when in mixed company."

"You mean there's a feature I could have used so I wasn't naked, so I had pants! Why didn't you tell me this? " asked a startled and slightly upset male Yuki Onna.

"You never asked and it never came up." said Ruby, without any kind of major emotion.

Later that Day...

The Bus Driver returned to Yokai Academy with a modified ride, one which would not look out of place in an apocalypse movie. The top of the bus had been cut off for the most part, dents and holes were all over the body. Chunks of red, black and silver metal were inbedded into the body of the transport. The lid over the engine had been ripped off and smoke was rising from the block.

The Bus Driver himself was smoking a cigar. Of course, his shirt had been burnt off except for the sleeves which he still wore, without any of his flesh having torched marks on him. His pants had been torn in multiple places while his modesty was still covered. His hat was blackened in multiple places as well.

"I believe that those robots have made a Grave mistake on taking me on. It Sucks to be them. Now to talk to the Headmaster about this, the threat behind it, and... my raise. I'm not doing this for free."

In space...

The alien in the tube looked at the results which they had recieved from the battle, which was little other then there seemed to be some kind of unknown aliens on this backwater world. Yet before it was destroyed the robot had returned a visual of importance. The image of the object they had been tracking when it had been lost over this planet.

'The Omnitrix is on this world, and in the hands of someone who has been training with it. Now we know this object is there, even if it's behind some kind of curtain which blocks our access to it. It's likely our opponents will increase their security measures to block my robots from getting in the way they did. We need another method for getting into this location and gaining the Omnitrix. Perhaps it is time to find some kind of mercenaries to enter this location.

Prepare my minions for a mission onto this world. Also keep a watch on this world for those who might be of use for a line of attack. It might be the people of this world will have better methods for accessing this block location then I can. Do we have any other kind of information on this sub-dimension?" asked the Alien in the tube.

"It seems to be like the Null Void in the fact it exists extra dimensional with limited access ports. It is more limited then that dimension, but the ports are more shielded against intruders. It also reeks of mana manipulation, which hints at one of the mystically trained species or, like the Anodytes, one which can manipulate mana at will.

We may have to use anti-mana technology and tactics as well as look to mercenaries who have skills with this form of energy. This would increase the calculated odds of success against mana users.

Also we will have to adapt to the unknown aliens which have been seen. It may take time, but a scouting effort might be able to counter the actions of the holder of the Omnitrix if we know more about these species." reported the head andriod soldier of the alien.

"When I last landed on this world, there were legends and myths on powerful beings on this rock. I glanced over them as unimportant stories which were to be ignored, yet it is possible there are different lifeforms which have evolved here. One or more which would not be on record of the Omnitrix.

It might be to my benefit to wait while chumming the water so as to make sure there are suitable excuses for more data to be collected by the Omnitrix before it is returned to my hands. As well as allow time for my enhanced body to be developed so I can collect it... personally." said the alien as he moved to the repair of his body and the gathering of minions.

In the Headmaster's Office...

The headmaster knew there was a greater danger coming to this school, if he allowed the Omnitrix to return to this academy. He had to way the pros and cons of all choices which would be made for this. Looking into his divining crystal, he made notes of all things...

An image of Tsukune with his new clothing option entered into the device in the selected house. He and the girls were recovering from the battles they had experienced with Kuyo and the robots. Most of the student body who had scene the battle of the later had seen Tsukune turn from an incubus into a male Yuki Onna, which had the new rumour of the human boy being some kind of super-doppleganger. A new kind of monster which could take any kind of form and duplicate all of the powers of a monster he shifted into.

'The boy seemed to be practising his new monster forms and the Omnitrix seems to be able to absorb monster DNA. I believe it would be best to teach Ruby how to access the sampling aspect of the device. It would allow for a longer existence for the boy, which will be required to keep it out of the hands of those who would use it against all life on Earth. Yokai and human, as well as anything else.

There is also the arrival of the new student in the next semester, one which will require all of Tsukune's training as well as Moka's own fighting spirit. Her addition will be a great advantage with training as well as another defender for the young man, if his ability to tame the fierce spirit of yokai women is still in effect.' In the image of his orb as he looked at this new student, a sight of red glowing eyes and blood red hair were looking out at him.

Images of a blue haired woman with short clothing and a curvy body as well as a woman with pale liliac hair and a white kimono, both which were not going to be easy on the body if he comes back to school. He laughed a little at the dangers involved, 'With his ability to become an incubus as well and especially his ability to become a yuki ikemen, he's going to be hunted by these two mothers to provide them with some grandchildren. Especially given the low birth rates of these races, and the possible boosts which being the same species could given them. Let's just hope they don't try to test drive the mercandise before their daughters get to.'

'If Tsukune heads home for his holiday, I'm going to need to get the boy a body guard if he uses the Omnitrix. The 'watch' can be tracked when in use and not in it's stand by mode. Ruby might be able to do it, if the dangers are not as dire as I think it could be. I may need to call into alumni and old 'friends' to watch over him, if he leaves. If he stays in the protective dome of the school grounds, it would be easier to hide and protect him from the dangers given it's magical properties.

Still their are the possiblities of field trips and necessary off school grounds activities, but it is likely he will have the other girls with him as well for well as Gin with his werewolf abilities. It's too bad that witches and wizards are biologically close enough to humans to prevent them from being sample by the Omnitrix, or we might have been able to teach the boy some combat oriented spells. I guess those will have to taught to Ruby and young Yukari.'

Moving from the members of the Newspaper Club, he turned to the fate of the Public Safety Commission. Kuyo had been defeated by Tsukune in his new vampire form when Moka had been weakened injecting her blood into him. The young man had awoken to Tsukune rumours as well as the evidence of an alien machine which had caused chaos on the public grounds. An event which the student police should have been able to prevent or stopped if it could not be avoided.

It had caused the youko to take a second look at his school service and his own role as keeper of the law. It had a unique effect on him as he had his police force take most of the alien wreckage away to his headquarters. The headmaster was suprised at the images in the crystals, as the PSC were studying and working on the ruins of the robots.

"It seems that Kuyo wants to take the role of law and order to the stars, beginning a fight against the forces of injustice which lurks there. I wonder if he has ever thought there might be forces of justice already there or what they would think of him?"

All of these events and the threat which the tentacled faced alien posed caused the headmaster to review the actions he had taken on behalf of his friends as well as his leaders in the form of the three Dark Lords. If guided with the right control of the situation has shown him, in visions, it could create a new world where yokai and humans lived together in peace. The same reason which this very school had been created, only expanded so it included the visitors from other worlds around other stars.

The threat if it was not handled well was bleak for all involved since it would lead to the death and destruction of many lives. Lives of human, lives of aliens, lives of yokai. Lack of trusts, hordes of old fears, new wars which could wipe much of what had already been built away. This was a time for heroes, and so was the future which he could see occur even if they defeated this first alien menace.

It also helped the headmaster had met with his old friend the Time Walker, a man who had seen all of eternity. Events had taken a different turn then the one which the Time Walker had gotten use to, but the events which could occur were still as likely as the one he was use to. Tsukune would be needed to protect the universe, as the hero of the heroes in the Time Walker's tales. Tales of the Time Walker also mentioned the return of the space police force known as the Plumbers becoming involved.

'The Plumbers are the humans who had most contact with our world. Their experience with the paranormal and extraterrestial would lead them straight to us. Which means we would have contacts within the community, not counting those monsters and yokai who had joined the special force as representives for their people.

Perhaps it is time to bring in one of these experts as a 'special' teacher for Tsukune and his friends, an assisstance to Nekonome as the advisor for the Newspaper Club. The detective skills of a plumber could be masked as the skills of an investigative journalist as a cover story, who knows how long they might be able to keep this cover before their knowledge of all of the strange things occurring would come into question.' thought the Headmaster as he pulled out an odd badge which contained a symbol of a black and green hourglass. He also brought out the alumni directory of all of the students who had pass throught the academy.

He used the badge by holding it over the directory and waited, as green beams moved up and down the book at the same time, which included a moment when both beams crossed. The hourglass on top of the device changed into a directory of names and addressed of people, or more exactly, monsters.

'The Plumber badge had crossed reference all of the name of the plumbers who had graduated and made notes of those who would be helpful for aiding our student. It also looked up helpful allies which would be in Tsukune's corner when the time comes for it.

Now it's time to bring up those who can help us, as well as a list of our teachers. Perhaps it is time to trim some of the dead weight here and replace it with new blood. I really should stop listening to the Bus Driver's joke, especially if I am going to be forced to give him a raise.'

Author notes:

Let's answers some comments from :

Phantasm of Chaos-

No Ghostfreak yet, he might need something special and I have not come up with it yet.

Baron von Nobody-

I'll try to describe the forms and detail the reactions in the next chapter. It's a little hard in battle. Also a crush for Kokoa, possible. Depends of which version to use...

Interesting story ideas, and some might be able to be worked in. But I want to try to keep most of this in the area of the school. It is possible as the Ben Ten sequals do seem to have much of the conflicts occur in Bellwood. Field Trips, perhaps more frequent, are a possiblities.

scott pike-

Kurumu breasts seemed to have some ability to enhance her charm ability, I thought something similar for an incubus would be fair. Also the blood was absorbed as a DNA sample, plus why be a ghoul when you can be a vampire?

Also not sure if this should continue as one fic or spin off as a new Season? Omnitrix + Vampire Capu2? Omnitrix + Vampire Season Two? I would like to make it to ten chapters before spinning off if I decided to do that. Thoughts or opinions? Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part Ten

Moka, the outer one with the pink hair, was looking on as Tsukune was practicing his various monster forms and shapes. Including the newly gained forms of Vampire, Incubus, and a Snow-man. It was not as shocking as when those forms debut with the nude form of her male friend being the form he mostly took.

'Who knew the Omnitrix aliens were naked or there was a clothing option on the Omnitrix. Which does help with the transformations and keeps from... distracting people. Still it is unusual how the costumes were.' thought the vampire girls as she watched Tsukune practice the trick to shift between the different forms while on one charge.

'Tsukune still seemed to have the urge to name all of the monsters, even the new ones he gained from the other girls and myself. Nosfistratu, a play on the strength of the vampire and another term for vampire. Bishonail was the name for his incubus form, for the sexy appear of his body and the traditional weapon of the sex demons. Then there was Yuki Chilla, for the male snow man version of his body... even he's not sure why.

Nosfistratu looks the most like Tsukune, with dark hair and his normal skin tone. The difference is the hair is a more dramatic black colour and his eyes have turned into the same blood red shade everyone says my eyes turn when I switch with my inner self. His uniform in this form is green sleeveless shirt the same shade as his jacket with white and red trim. His pants are pure black, as are his shoes which contrast his white socks. The Omnitrix face takes the form of a belt buckle on his red belt.

Bishonail is sexy even with clothes. The outfit was a weird mixture of things. Tsukune was wearing a sleeves rolled up white shirt underneath a sleeveless vest of green and red which had left open. The Omnitrix took the form of a belt again, which surrounded his waist. Below the belt was a brown loin cloth which covered up all of the naughty bits. His feet were covered with boots which covered his shins with some armour like plating, which was matched on his arms with bracers which went up to his elbow.

Bishonail also had differing physical features then Tsukune, with a more colourful aspect. Instead of the blue hair and violet eyes of Kurumu, he had bright green haired a shade which Kurumu called Harlequin and green eyes which was common among most of the Omnitrix aliens. If it wasn't for the fact that Kurumu said her great grandfather had green hair, I would have thought the device had caused this.

Yuki Chilla also has a colour change with regards to eyes and hair. The eyes are green again, likely caused by the Omnitrix. The hair seems to be a deeper colour then the light lavender of Mizore. Kurumu, the fashion lover, said it was a shade of purple called Tyrian Purple. She mentions how it was the most ancient form of purple coming from the costly extraction of dye from sea snails and the fact it didn't fade in the sun but in fact deepened. It also looked like a big fluffy furball which seemed to stay in bedhead shape no matter how much time was spent with a comb. It was also soft as some of the most fine fur coats like fox fur.

He was dressed in a more loose shirt looking like a sweat shirt, big and baggy. It was white with green accents on it. The Omnitrix made another belt or in this case couple of belts which hung from his waits without dangling. His pants flowed down his legs, like trousers but also more baggy and loose. His shoes took the form of white sneakers in appearance.' Moka finished her thought on Tsukune as she took stock of the reactions of her fellow Newspaper Club members.

'Kurumu seems to be holding back drool when she looks at Tsukune, especially in his Bishonail form. Which makes sense as Tsukune is the male version of her own species, even with his... hypnotic member. She seems to turn bright red when ever she sees Bishonail, and giggles softly when she's not helping him train. There is also the manner where her flirting increases with that form, with the occasional lip licking as well. Like she's trying to look sexy at the same time as removing cream or frosting from her mouth.

Mizore also has a favourite with Yuki Chilla, even if it's hard to tell if she's trying to flirt with Tsukune or not. The closest thing to flirting is the fact when ever Yuki Chilla appears, Mizore pops out of her hidding spot and makes herself visible to everyone. Plus she seems to be going though lollipops quicker then she normally does, I guess she finds it harder to keep cool when there's male version of a snow woman around, possibly the only male. What else could it be if not that?

Kurumu and Mizore are playing favourites not because they don't really love Tsukune, but due to the pressures and needs which have been placed on them. Both the Succubi and Yuki Onna yokai are endangered due to low birth rates, and mating with the male version of their species would allow them an easier time getting pregnant. Which means they can help aid the fight against the extinction of their people. I'm sure if they didn't have to worry about that they wouldn't care about what species Tsukune was.

Which is similar to Yukari and myself, even if Yukari seems to have some... improper thoughts on the matter. I'm also going to have to look into how she got the manga with all of the tentacle monster porn, a girl her age should not know about multiple penis tentacle orgies. I really have to burn her copies of "Vampire Sexy Blood Party", that abominations is totally incorrect on vampire love-making and vampires in general. My vagina doesn't even have any teeth, let alone fangs.

However I think that my other self has a slight crush on Nosfistratu...' thought the pink haired girl, which was responded to by a flash of crimson light in the ruby in the middle of her rosario necklace.

'I do not have a crush on Tsukune's vampire side. I just have health pride with the form which was created from my DNA. It would be a disgrace if my DNA created weak creature, harming our pride as a vampire.' A voice in the young vampire's mind, a deeper version of her own. It was the voice of the silver haired version of Moka who was aware locked behind the cross amulet.

'It would also be a shame if it was an ugly creature as well, wouldn't it? Which is why I can feel you thinking about Nosfistratu's ass, ne?' was the reply from the outer side of the same being.

'Grace and strength are hallmarks of the vampire, our beauty is defined by the power of our auras. Tsukune may have a form which makes the less yokai swoon and drool, but to be thought of as handsome by a vampire lady, he must prove it by the power and purity of his own demonic aura.

He did managed to show off some of that demonic aura during his battle with Kuyo before he transformed into the vulgar Incubus form. To gain my.. I mean a vampire lady's favour he would have to show more then a firm ass.' was the inner form's reply.

'Didn't stop you from going into a trance when seeing Bishonail's... power. And you are mentioning Tsukune's ass. So maybe you're just trying to hide how much you want him.' teased Moka as she tried to hide the giggles from the outrage of her inner half. In her mind there was the spectre of fear which had been haunting her of a possible forth coming battle, between herself and the women who were after Tsukune. Which included the Inner version of herself, who while masking it was falling in love with the kind hearted boy.

Elsewhere...

Kuyo was looking up all of the clubs and school organizations as well as past alumni who could be of use for 'Project: Galactic Law". A name was coming up of a yokai who specialized in science rather then magic, expert in electronics and biology. He had been working on a way to enpower yokai over the world of humans by advancing the evolution of yokai. Which had first caused him to be laughed at by fellow students and his teachers, then to be kicked out of the school as he had experimented on those same students and teachers.

Rumours were he was also experimenting with humans as well as yokai in the world, which had caused him to be a hunted man by those in power. However his electronic skills would be useful with the reseach on the robot, and his goals were not to different from those of Kuyo himself. So Kuyo was looking for a secret way to reach out to this Dr. Animo...

In the human world...

He was called Sora Hitotsuboshi in Japan, as he had a habit of taking local names for better intergration into the environment, but he was a Plumber. He had been friends with the headmaster of Yokai Academy for a while as their 'monsters' had similarities with the aliens he dealt with daily, plus being one of the few non-human plumbers on the planet allowed him to move on the campus without fear of death. Now he had to deal with some major event which had occurred.

'Alien invasion on campus, remains of alien androids and the emerging of the Omnitrix on this planet. One can't help but wonder who it was meant for. Yet now a young man had managed to gain it, and helped to load it up with monster DNA samples... which could be expanded by the number of monsters in the school.

The boy will need training and protection. I have been asked to provide both, so I might as well treat it as a chance to train the boy like he was going to get into the Plumber's Academy. The Omnitrix would be a help with the Plumbers patrol division, but his ability to connected with all different species of monsters might be of use to the diplomatic division. If he can keep from seducing the females on the different planets.' thought the man as he gathered his supplies for the mission ahead of him.

He was not an Anodyte with their natural power to command magic, but he had been trained in mana manipulation due to his connections to the monster world. So he would be taking a case full of spellbooks and all the supplies he could pass through customs.

'Just claim I'm a wiccan or a taoist and hope their open minded enough to let it pass, as long as I have no weapons or health dangers. I can pick up all of the organic ingredients in Japan or at least some subsitutions. The Plumbers base in Japan has been stocked with both the mystical items and alien technology I need.

My major question is who sent the robots to retrieve the Omnitrix? Given the agressive nature of the machines and their reaction to the natives, it was not the Plumbers or any lawful civilian of the universe. Which means a criminal element who is after the most powerful weapon or tool in the universe. Who could afford or gain access to such machines will figure out who is the mastermind. The main suspect... well, it wouldn't be the first time he came calling.

Better get some back up for the mission. Plus review the situtation with this Tsukune Aono and his monster harem. Where did I place that file?'

Elsewhere and later...

Dr. Animo was looking at the request of the Yokai Academy Student Safety Commission, who was looking for his help in reguarding an attempt at a space program to 'spread the arm of justice to the stars'. He was not too interested in that, but he was peaked by the comment of strange student being able to take different yokai shapes. Yokai which had not been seen by anyone before, which had been of interest in the doctor.

"My studies of Yokai physiology had allowed me to delevop some interesting... 'experiments' in hybrid monster, even if the purebred yokai society is against the mixing of species or halfbreeds. Access to new unknown yokai DNA will allow me to create new 'beings'. Even if I have to work on some attempt for a spacecraft to reach outside of our solar system... maybe gaining access to alien DNA. So two birds for the price of one." said Animo as he looked at the... things which he had created.

He pulled out the details of most of his mechanical inventions, which were mostly based around the idea of biological experiments. Mutation of DNA, resurrection of the dead tissue, and the like. There were still some physics he could use for the required mission. Wormholes devices, spacecraft designs, teleportation. All of them could be used to get monsters to the stars, if used correctly. Then there is alternative dimensions and time travel as well.

"Still they just want to get to the stars, so I will get them to the stars... then use the new test subject, this Tsukune Aono, to build my new improved Yokai. Which will allow me to take over the universe, and not even the Safety Commission could stop me. Especially as I will be looking for chances to add the strong genetic samples of that student organization for my own purposes. As well as that of Tsukune strong monster female companions to boost my creations.

So best to pack and look for places in the Academy to locate my secret lab, to avoid discovery by those of weak minds and weaker stomaches."

Back with Tsukune...

Tsukune was still getting use to the different monster bodies along with the alien bodies which he now had access with. He was also working with the student newspaper while trying to pass all of his classes at this monster school. Looking at the actions on campus, he could tell the Safety Commission was working with the remains of the robots, plotting... something.

His main worry was the fact the Omnitrix had just several minutes ago sent some kind of major green flash which seemed to cover the campus and then started to turn blue as it stopped working. Finally the blue stopped flashing and the device seemed to be back to normal, but he had a hunch something major had happened.

He wondered what kind of adventures he would be getting into now he had the Omnitrix, which made himself a little worried about what kind of enemies it would attract. Wondering how dangerous to his friends these enemies could be? Wondering if he had the strength to protect his friends from those dangers, with or without the Omnitrix's help.

What gave him hope was the fact he had the DNA of all of his friends inside the Omnitrix, that he was fighting with their strength within him when he dialled them up with the alien tool.

'I'm going to train with all of my alien forms, all of my monster forms or all of the forms which are unlock later... until I am strong enough to protect my friends and family from the dangers I will face in the future.'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Akihisa Ikeda and Man of Action. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Rosario + Vampire or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Omnitrix + Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire/Ben 10 crossover

Part Eleven

Tsukune had awoken from the repeating dream, no, sexual fantasy he keep on having. The details kept changing, but for the most part he keep on having the dream where he had been next to the girl with the pink hair. This time they were on bikes on their way to the campus of Yokai Academy. They were talking and Moka was moving closer for a bite out of him again, but she told him she didn't want to use him as a juice box in this case as her lips moved to his. Before she fell off the bike and onto him, where he somehow managed to land on top of her in the position. One which many would see as two lovers preparing for love.

'I would be getting ready to kiss Moka, at her encouragement, when she would change into her darker inner form before asking if I wanted to kiss her. Then she would... kick me in the nuts and send me flying... into the other repeating dream of the evil space squid which wants to kill or eat me. All I know is I have been having that dream and now I keep getting a perverted joy in eating anything made of octopus or squid. That can not be health...' thought the boy as he waited for the bus.

When it arrived, he was a little shocked at the bus. He knew the bus would have to be rebuilt from the attack of the aliens which occurred before the end of last year. The bus then had looked like something out of the post end of the world movies he had seen. Now it looked like the old bus, but it was all silver and blue chrome. He boarded the machine and looked at the driver in questioning.

"School decided to let me upgrade the bus. We didn't have time to paint it before school started due to all of the upgrades needed. Vibranium-mithril alloys are not that easy to come by out here in Japan, but we felt that it would be needed with the changes which have happened at the school. Thanks to you.

So have you been keeping out of trouble?" asked the Driver, likely pointing out the danger the Omnitrix could cause.

"Yes, it seems that if I don't use it too often, it doesn't attract attention." Tsukune had only used it in extreme emergancies in his town, only a hand full of uses during the break.

"It use to be you didn't fit in at the school, but it looks like fate has decided to change that now."

'It was a fluke of fate I couldn't find any school but Yokai Academy. A school built to teach monsters to live as humans in the human world. As a human, I was not only a fish out of water but if my identity became known I would be killed. Then I got an extra-terrestrial artifact on my wrist which allowed me to turn into different aliens.

Then things got weird. Still, I feel I have found a way to fit in. I have made friends who care for me, found a place for myself in this new strange world. In a school keep secret from the world behind a barrier to protect it from the world of humans, I have found a new home.' thought Tsukune as he watched the bus get through the tunnel.

Later...

Tsukune stood at the bus stop at the edge of the campus, which meant he had to walk all the way to the residence building to find his room. It reminded him of the walk he had to take during the first year he had come here, last year when he had taken the walk and had been run into by Moka. A small part of him hoped that he would get run over by a bicycle again during their walk, as he hoped he would get to see Moka before they had managed to get to the school. It was with these thoughts he walked through the woods around the school...

When the bike hit him from behind...

He was thrown into the air as he landed on something other then the ground. Taking a better look and moving his hand without thinking, he learned he was on top of a young girl. She had reddish-orange hair in pigtails, a little sailor suit like uniform with red and white top plus green plaid skirt, added to this was the kneesocks and loafers.

He thought, "She's kinda cute, even if she's more Yukari's age rather then Moka's age. Wonder who she is?"

She looked up at him and asked, "What... the hell are you doing, you pervert? Get your hands off me!"

She kicked him off her as he was pushed back a little he could get back, she paused as she looked at the small scrap which was bleeding. She began to speak, "You smell... so good..."

With that she licked his cheek to taste his blood. This more mellow feeling of the girl stopped as she then asked as she pulled back from him like he had done something sick, "What do you think you are doing?"

This was followed by another kick which sent him to the ground as she got up and took her book case while heading to the school.

Later...

Tsukune had headed for the front of the school and found a horde of young female freshmen at the steps. In front of the steps were two different women with two different opinions on the attention the group of young students were giving them.

One was posing in every sexual manner she could get away with while at the same time accenting her large breasts for the world to see... behind her yellow sweater and white shirt. The breasts seeming to bounce and jiggle with a mind of their own. He poses looking like cheesecake shots as she placed a hand on her blue hair. The young women had their hands on this blue haired lady, wanting to touch and caress her as if she was an idol.

The second woman was a preteen girl who was dressed as a witch complete with pointed hat. She was trying to cover her skirt and while bent over, and upset with the attention she was getting from the older lower-class men.

This stopped the young boy in his tracks as he tried to decide what it was he was going to do next. Which was decided by him as the two girls turned to look at him before running at him. There was a dual cry as both called out his name, "Tsukune!"

In the lead was the small preteen witch, Yukari, who had a crush on Tsukune as well as his other female friend Moka the Vampire. Just as she was about to jump into his arms when she was knocked out of the way by the older woman with the large breasts. The same woman in the sweater who jumped so her legs were wrapped around Tsukune underneath the boy's arms. This created a situation where her breasts were in his face and over his face. As she spoke rapidly about how glad she was that he was back, he was slowly being smothered by her marshmallow hell.

As he tried to tell her and the others about his approaching death. But while this is happening, a ice kunai managed to hit the middle of the blue haired Kurumu forehead. From the side came the yuki onna known as Mizore, who was also crushing in him like Kurumu, trying to save his life from tit induced death. Which eventually got her off him as he tried to catch all of the air he had been missing for the last few minutes. During his catching up with the element of air, Kurumu revealed her true monster form by lengthening her nails into claws and growing bat wings and a pointed tail. Kurumu the succubus was ready to fight back against her snow woman rival. Mizore just countered by converting her hands into large jagged ice spike claws.

They were stopped by a voice, "Stop it you two. We haven't seen each other in a long time and then the two of you start to fight as soon as the two of you see each other."

Tsukune replied with the pink haired woman's name as soon as he was sure it was her, "Moka-san!"

"Tsukune!" came the happy answer from the girl with the rosary necklace.

"I missed you a lot, Moka-san!" said Tsukune as he stared at the woman from a close distance.

"Me too, Tsukune!" Moving forward a step before she stumble to the boy before her. She continued, "It's been such a long time."

"Don't tell me, Moka-san."

"It's just... I'm a vampire!" answered Moka as she moved her mouth to his neck... and bite down on it. Sucking up the blood within the human boy as she feed on the life fluid.

"This is the second time to day someone has been after my blood!" said Tsukune as he suck up his fate.

"Second time?" asked Moka as she pulled back from her meal ticket... er, friend.

The Freshmen girls started to shriek as they figured out who this was, "The rumored senior Moka Akashiya." "How beautiful!" "Big Sister Moka!"

With this they charged at the pink haired vampire... while trampling the boy before them. Moka was shocked and pulled her arms inward to her chest as she was surrounded by the younger girls as she asked them, "Are all of you first year students?"

"Yes!" "We heared this school had many of the most beautiful woman as seniors!" "We're so envious of all of you!"

"For example, the super cute super smart Yukari Sendo-san!" said a young girl with slightly curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Also the super bouncy, large breasted Kurumu Kurtono-san!" said a blue haired peiple eyed girl, here hair in two pigtails coming down her back.

"Super cool and super attractive Mizore Shirayuki-san is my favourite!" said a girl with lillac hair and eyes to match.

The blonde returned as she spoke with stars in her eyes, "But out of all of the sexy cool seniors we have this year, the most beautiful and the most capable... "

The horde of younger females spoke as one with the answer, "Is big sister, Moka Akahiya-san!"

The group moved closer to touch, hold and even kiss their new idol. While at the same time the pink haired girl was trying to get herself out of the way of all of her new fans. Calling out to them when started to touch areas which men would get slapped for touching. Eventually the idol was lifted by her fans above their head as she was dragged into the school by the juniors. Kurumu turned around at the scene which had just occurred and spoke, "What are they trying to do? Just a few minutes ago, I was the one who was making their eyes sparkle. What does Moka have that I don't have?"

"Awesome dark aura, sexiness without looking like a star from a hentai anime from Gainax, Tsukune following you like a puppy..." said Yukari as she moved to look at the boy with the Omnitrix, who was being poked by Mizore as he had marks from the feet of dozens of girls. Tsukune just moaned as he was trying to feel better and get enough energy as well as breath to get up on his feet.

In the classroom...

"Yahoo! I'm in the same class as Tsukune again this year!" shouted out Kurumu as she blushed at being so close to her crush. She started to dance, shaking her butt as she held her arms to her chest. Around her was Moka to her left, Tsukune in front of Moka, Mizore in front of Tsukune (who was hidding by kneeling beside her desk), and to the right of Mizore was Yukari with her hat on the desk looking at her friends. Yukari was smiling at the situation.

"I'm finally in the same class as everyone else." answered the young witch.

"Yes, it's great everyone is together this year!" said Moka as she was smiling as well with the rest of their friends. Tsukune was smiling as well as he was glad he would be with his friends this year.

"Alright class, good morning!" came a female voice from the front of the room, which caused Tsukune to grunt out a "huh?" .

In the room was a woman in jean shorts and a tie dyed sleeveless shirt of different purple. On a small chain around her neck was a large bell on a chain, the same kind of bell which would be placed around a cat's neck. She had glasses (oval shaped), light brown-blond hair, and two cat ears like tuffs of hair sticking out from sides of the top of her head.

"Our homeroom teacher is also Miss Nekonome?" one of the girls asked as Tsukune was thinking a similar line in his head as he saw the homeroom teacher from his previous year before them.

"That's right." she said as she moved out a finger to point to her side. She continued as she placed her hands on the large desk at the front, "So I'm here to tell you guys... Welcome back to the beautiful Youkai Academy! " She moved into a cheer at the school's name, while her ear tuffs morphed into cat ears and a tail on her backside became more apparant as the class cheered as well.

In a locker room for the students...

The room was filled with long shelves with tiny lockers, used by students to hold items between class. "Even becoming sophomores now has not eliminated our problems but increased them. Especially with the Omnitrix." said Moka, as the other three women were to investigate their lockers. From the lockers came spilling out little letters.

"I guess all of those girls we met earlier delivered their fan letters to the three of you." said Tsukune as he wondered how easy it would be to keep his two secrets if there was so much attention on all of his female friends.

"Looks like it" said Kurumu as Mizore picked up one of the letters and started to read it...

"Dear Big Sister Mizore,

We're both alike. We are both stalkers. Can we be friends?

Araara Kashiko."

What had been expected to be a sweet letter from an admirer turned into something both creepy and a little disturbing. Tsukune was now use to the stalking behaviour of Mizore due to the shyness of the young woman... but having a younger version of the girl out there was... unnerving.

Deciding to change the topic as a safety measure, "This means that Moka likely has some fan letters as well."

"No way..." said the modest vampire as she opened the door of her locker. Only to have a landslide of notes pour down on her, burying her down under the letters.

He shouted her name as she was soon buried under a mound of letters which was had to number in the millions, enough to be almost as tall as Tsukune, Kurumu and Mizore.

"Moka got all of these letters? There more here then the three of us recieved all together!" said Kurumu, but Tsukune was only paying a little attention to the conversation as he was trying to dig his pink haired friend out of the mess.

"Of course, since it's Moka-san!" said a cheery Yukari, showing the evidence of her crush on Moka. Moka then burst here hear out of the top of the pile of letters as she tried to catch her breathe from her papery tomb she had been under.

"Even if I get this much, I..." said Moka before a strange bat shaped envelope landed on her head from where it had been fluttering above it.

A moment latter, after the vampire had gotten out of the pile, they looked at the envelope.

"That's one weird letter." answered the succubus as the young witch answered how it was a unique type from a fan, a fan looking to get the other woman's attention.

"Lovely sister Moka,

I can't stop thinking about you everyday. (Yukari squealled out, "Ah, So Romantic!) ("Full of pure and innocent feelings!" answered Tsukune.)

This spring, I'll be able to meet you in person. My heart is full of emotions. ("That's so cute" said Kurumu, as Yukari replied, "We're different from Kurumu. Everyone's more innocent then she is." Kurumu responded by headlocking the younger girl and giving her a nougie.)

So before the school's opening ceremony, I want to take my big sister's life." finished Moka as she stopped her reading.

"That's one cute kid. Wanting to take your life." said Tsukune as it had yet to hit him what twist the note took in the end. A few seconds later, all of the people there understood what the note had said.

As the idea soaked into the heads of everyone, Tsukune asked himself in his mind, 'What is it with all of these creepy and threatening notes the younger monster girls are sending to everyone.

In outer space...

Vilgax had been improving his body with cybernetics, but the problem was the Omnitrix had gone silent. When added to the uses of mana around the person who held the power weapon, meant that he had to use specialized technology. Technology which had been developed to counteract mystical powers and energies, which was not as common as tools used to take on scientific developments. Some races, like the Anodytes, made such technology illegal when not use with a permit... or a Plumber's badge. So hundreds of black markets had to be contacted and paid to find the devices which they would need for his robots. As well as upgrading his previous technological development so his body would be largely immune to mana attacks.

'Which means my finished cybernetic form needed to be redesigned, which has added weeks to my completion date then was expected. My bots will take time, which is why I contacted my mercenaries. Except without a signal for them to track, I can not send them out to do my work. I have them looking for the sub-dimension which contained the Omnitrix all of this time, with hopes they could hunt out the user from whoever is protecting him.' as he thought as his robotic minions were updating and upgrading his final form.

"Sir, more probes have been sent out. However, there is evidence the builders of the extra-dimension have updated their own defenses against the probes. We do have the frequency of the dimensional area and will be able to find it with the proper additional devices to our probes. We have updated a couple of the larger attack machines and even more of smaller probes with the mana deflector devices. However, as you know, they can be overloaded with a massive energy surge or destruction of the machine.

The mercenaries have found the vehicle which the probes had battled against, plotting out their route so they can look for an entrance point for the area where the Omnitrix user had battled the attack droid. We also have probes investigating the urban area where the Omnitrix had occationally been detected.

Your commands, master?"

The alien looked at his minion and said, "Find out as much as you can about the situation with the Omnitrix. Then you are to bring the user to me... I will make him... surrender the Omnitrix to it's rightful owner. Also keep an eye out for any Plumber's activity on this rock. I do not need their interference at this junction."

The minion moved out to give the commands down the chain, so each droid knew what actions it would be taking. As data was collected for their master.


End file.
